The Flash: Bloody Halloween
by Clash of the Legends
Summary: It's Halloween Night in Central City unfortunately something's happened to Barry Allen. He's not his normal self. He's becoming something much darker and evil with each hour. The bigger problem is that Barry and his friends have one night to reverse whatever has been done to Barry or he'll be stuck like this forever.
1. First Blood

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

This is my Halloween Special, hope you all enjoy it. Its separate from _Rewriting History._ The Goal is to finish this story within the next month maybe into early November. I decided to release this one a little early so I have ample time to finish it.

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 1: First Blood

* * *

Searing pain flooded into Barry's head as he drifted back into the world of the living. But something was different. It was so loud and bright, like Metropolis during rush hour. He was temporarily blind and deaf, or simply over stimulated. His eyes flickered around the room he was in but he could barely make out any of the black fuzzy blobs in his field of vision. The high pitch wailing in his ear was not helping him at all so imagine his surprise when he went to remove his cowl only to find it had already been removed exposing his identity to everyone around him.

In a panic he began to vibrate his face, he had no idea how many of the people around him had made out his identity and frankly it didn't seem to concern him that much. What did concern him was the fact that of the six black silhouettes he could see abnormally colored eyes. One had pale blue, two others had yellow two others had red and the last one which might have been the leader of this group of people had golden eyes.

"Well, well, well" the golden eyed figure approached him and crouched down to Barry's level. "Look who decided to wake up." The other five shapes hissed and growled like feral animals as they formed a circle around Barry. "Maria will be pleased." He leaned into focus and Barry could make out every detail and contour of this man's face.

His skin was a mixture of sickly pale and gray. His ears were slightly pointed while a chain was pierced through his ear lobe and connected to the left corner of his mouth. Speaking of his mouth he gave Barry a toothy grin that held way too many pointed teeth for the Flash's liking. Whatever this guy was, he was definitely male, he was not human.

"Maria…?" Barry said weakly

"Forget him Luther…hiss…" one of the yellow eyed things hissed. "Let's feast! I want to suck the marrow from his bones!"

"No you won't! Mother wants this one intact! He's her precious pet!"

Barry forced himself to his feet wobbling as he did. He felt like he had no strength left in him, like he hadn't eaten all day. "I'm nobody's pet…"

The one named Luther smirked before lunging at Barry, but the fastest man alive vanished in a flurry of lightning as he always did, but he failed to notice one tiny detail; his once golden colored lightning had changed to blood red.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash was starting to panic about their friend's whereabouts. Ten minutes ago Barry's tracker signal as well as all those displaying his vitals and energy outputs had cut out and when it came back on twelve seconds ago Barry's vitals were so low he should have been dead.

"I GOT HIM!" Cisco cried out as Barry's signal blinked back onto his screen. "What ever happened down there he got out!"

"His vitals are abysmally low!" Caitlin panicked as she felt both Joe and Iris set their gaze upon the young scientist.

"Where is he now? Is he alright?" Iris pleaded.

"He's heading right for S.T.A.R. Labs!" Sure enough as Cisco finished his sentence Everyone turned to the Cortex entrance just in time to witness Barry slide to a stop. They all stared at Barry in petrified science.

The fastest man alive looked horrible; his skin had lost its color bordering on ghoulish gray and even his eyes had become bloodshot. The most terrifying part of his visage as the large blood splatter all over his right collar and chest. The neck and cowl had been torn off as evidence suggested while a ghastly slash decorated Barry's jugular. He didn't even get to say anything as he collapsed to the floor like a rag doll as his friends silently screamed his name.

* * *

 **6:05 PM**

 **(Twelve Minutes Ago)**

October 31st, Halloween, All Hallows Eve, whatever you want to call it Central City celebrates this spooky holiday every year. Children go out dressed as goblins, ghouls, witches and anything else that goes bump in the night, but ever since the Flash came to Central city many children have taken up super hero identities as their costumes.

Speaking of the Flash, our hero was currently running around the city making sure all the kids were being safe on this candy getting holiday. Especially considering the theme of Halloween was usually _Trick or Treat!_ Emphasis on Trick and the Trickster.

"Alright Cisco, seems like nothing's going on tonight. Which is strange all things considered."

" _Yeah well, don't get too cocky bro. Remember the Halloween Party at Jitters doesn't start for another three and a half hours, plenty of time for a meta-human to rear its ugly head. Speaking of said party have you got a costume?"_ Cisco asked his fast friend through the comms.

"I don't know. I was thinking I'd just wear my suit and go as the Flash."

" _Ok three things. First; that's my suit. Second dressing up as you usually do does not count as a costume. Third; have I mentioned it's my suit?"_

Barry rolled his eyes. "You know, after two years I figured you'd be ok with at least calling it our suit."

" _Tell you what, if you can create this thing from scratch I'll gladly let you call it your suit."_ Cisco chuckled to himself. _"Man I love Halloween!"_

" _I think you love the sugar high and the overtly sexual female costumes more than the actual holiday."_ Caitlin's voice came over the comm as she entered into the cortex. _"Why don't you come back to the Lab Barry, it looks like all's quiet tonight."_

" _Negativo on that Caitlin."_ Cisco cut her off. _"Reports are coming in about a small incident at St. Marco's Cathedral."_

"What happened?"

" _Not sure but from what social media is saying there was some kind of cave in in the catacombs."_

"Since when did St. Marco's have catacombs?" Barry asked

" _They're more of the original church rather than catacombs."_ Caitlin interjected. _"The original St. Marco's was burned down in 1824. It was used as part of the Underground Railroad during the Civil War and as a bootleg brewery during prohibition. The cathedral was built on the ruins in 1954."_

"Ok, I'll get right on that!" Barry ran off for St. Marco's Cathedral to rescue those that needed it. "HELLO?" He cried out as he entered the dark and damp underbelly of the old church. "IS THERE ANY ONE DOWN HERE?" His golden electricity gave of a feint light providing a beacon of sorts for any civilians.

"HELP! PLEASE! OVER HERE!" Barry ran towards the voice to find a man crouched next to a woman. The woman was pinned under what looked to be a large coffin of sorts. "Please, my girlfriend is trapped! I can't get her free!"

"Leave it to me." Barry got into position and began to vibrate the coffin until it crumbled to splinters and dust. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, but I think there are others trapped down there." The woman said.

"What were you all doing down here anyway?"

"We were setting up the Church's Halloween Bash." The man spoke up. "We're new in town and we thought it would be appropriate to host a Halloween party in the crypts of the church."

"Isn't that a little disrespectful to the dead?" Barry asked.

"Well, this section of the church wasn't used for anything other than ceremonies. No one was actually buried here." The woman spoke up.

"I'll find the rest of your group. In the mean time you guys might want to get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The woman said. She sounded a lot more frightened than her boyfriend, but then again she was the one pinned under an old coffin.

Barry continued to look around the dark room but the dust from a possible collapse made it difficult to perceive what was happening in the western part of the church. Barry began spinning his arms to create suction so that he might clear out all the dust and smoke.

"IS ANYONE ELSE DOWN HERE?" The flash yelled out.

"HELP!" Someone yelled from the bowels of the catacombs. Barry took off towards the voice. As he ran he heard what sounded like the flapping of hundreds of tiny wings but they were nowhere to be seen. He found the voice's owner trapped behind a fallen wall.

"Hey! It's OK!" Barry eyeballed the rubble to see if there was a way for him to get the people out. "I'm going to get you out of there."

"Please…" The woman was crying. "Hurry. My boyfriend…he's not moving!"

"Stand back." Barry got a running start and using his powers he phased right through the crumbled wall. He approached the woman who was cowering slightly. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Save me flash…" The woman said as she seemingly gained some composure. "I'm in…" She stood upright and a shiver went through Barry's body. "NEED!" She screamed as she lunged at Barry.

Using his speed he moved out of the way trying to figure out what was wrong with this woman. "Hey I'm here to help you! Just stop trying to attack me OK!"

"That's right Flash, you are here to help us." Barry heard a new voice behind him but when he turned around he was met with a crowbar to his head, and that was the last thing he could remember.

* * *

 **7:42 PM**

 **(Present Time)**

Barry shot upright gasping for air as he did.

"BARRY!" Caitlin was immediately by his side trying to calm him down. "Easy there Barry! Just calm down! You're back in S.T.A.R. Labs!" It took a few moments but Barry managed to calm himself down slightly.

"Caitlin? What happened? How'd I get here?" Barry was so confused by the change in his surroundings.

"Just calm down Barry." Caitlin gently pushed him to lay back down. "You gave us quite the scare all things considered."

"What do you mean?"

"When you came back you…" Caitlin sounded frightened. "You looked so awful we thought you were going to die. For a while we really thought we lost you."

 **BA-BUMP…BA-BUMP…BA-BUMP** A drumming began to pound in the back of Barry's skull but he chose to ignore it.

"You'd lost quite a lot of blood." Caitlin said catching Barry's attention like a she was holding a bone for a dog. "Thankfully the wound in your neck healed before you lost too much. We had to give you a blood transfusion but I'm surprised it hasn't brought more color to your face or done anything for your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They are extremely blood shot Barry; I've never seen anything like this before." She pulled out a pocket torch and shined it in his eye. For Barry it felt like looking directly in the sun. with a pained yelp he turned away from the light. "Barry!? Are you OK?"

"That was freaking bright Cait." Barry rubbed his eyes hoping they'd readjust but they weren't if anything everything was getting too clear. "God this is weird." He blinked over a hundred times but still he could see too clearly. "What's happening to me Cait?"

 **BA-BUMP…BA-BUMP…BA-BUMP** There was the drumming again. This time it had grown a little louder and for some reason he felt hungry.

"God I'm hungry…"

Seeing as he wanted food. Caitlin grabbed a calorie bar and gave it to him. "Here, eat this for now. I'll tell Joe and Cisco to pick up some pizza or burgers if you want."

Barry took the bar and took a few bites. It tasted horrible, not at all like it usually did. He grimaced as he swallowed and gave Caitlin a smile despite her worried looks. Almost as soon as the bar hit his stomach Barry felt sick. Caitlin could see what was coming and almost as fast as Barry she produced a container for him. He lurched forward and spilled the contents of his stomach into the small container.

"What the hell's happening to me!?" It was then that he noticed some kind of sweet smell billowing off Caitlin like a fresh pie on a windowsill. "What's that smell?" He sniffed several times just to see if it really was coming from Caitlin and it was. "It's wonderful."

"Barry?" Caitlin was getting uncomfortable with the way Barry was staring at her. It reminded her about several nature documentaries she watched about predators stalking their prey. "What are you doing?"

 **BA-BUMP-BA-BUMP-BA-BUMP** The Drumming was picking up pace and somehow Barry failed to notice that he had gotten off the medical bed and was inches away from Caitlin's face.

Reflexively Barry inhaled through his nose, taking in Caitlin's scent. She smelled so sweet, He couldn't put his finger on the smell but he really liked it. I mean really, really liked it.

"Caitlin…" Barry brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her left ear. Caitlin shivered slightly at his touch.

"Barry you're freezing!" Caitlin grabbed Barry's hand. Sure enough it was ice cold to the touch.

"I feel fine Cait…" He leaned in closer and sniffed her hair. "Are you using a new shampoo or perfume Cait?" She stiffened at his proximity. Whatever Barry was doing it was scaring her.

 **BA-BUMP-BA-BUMP-BA-BUMP** "Uh, no…" She said quietly.

Louder and louder the drumming got. It was making Barry crazy, he just wanted the damn drumming to stop. Suddenly Barry felt like he was a passenger in his own body when he suddenly pinned Caitlin against the wall in a burst of speed that wasn't uncommon for him. Whatever the hell was happening to him he wanted Caitlin to get away from him. He prayed and pleaded that she'd do something to break free and escape but it was as if neither she nor his body could hear him.

Barry used his right hand to trace a finger down Caitlin's cheek and neck stopping just at her jugular sending a tremble down the young doctor's body and Barry understood where the drumming was coming from; it was Caitlin's heartbeat.

 **BA-BUMP-BA-BUMP-BA-BUMP** Caitlin's heart was beating at a mile a minute as Barry continued to draw closer. She wanted to break away from him but she strangely felt drawn to him. It was not the ideal position for her. Barry leaned in parting his lips as he angled himself and when she saw his teeth her eyes widened in terror. Barry's mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.

A theory quickly developed in her mind. Pale skin. Cold touch. Bad reaction to light. Cannot keep regular food down. Sharp Teeth. Either she was going crazy or Barry had somehow become a Vampire and he was about to bite her.

"GET BACK!" Caitlin suddenly found her strength and pushed Barry off of her. The two scientists looked confused for a moment but then Barry rushed her again so Caitlin screamed.

* * *

 **6:11 PM**

 **(One hour and a half ago)**

Barry's consciousness drifted in and out of focus for a minutes. His arms and legs felt heavy like there were weights on them. A blinding light filled his vison forcing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them again he really wished he didn't.

He was right over a withered husk of a woman. Clad in an old scarlet dress. Her hair long and silver. She was definitely dead though the most shocking thing was that her mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs.

He glanced around the room, it was filled dozens of people. All of them had pale gray skin, pointed ears, and sharp fangs. He had no clue what they were all he knew was that they were not human.

The one that was holding him used a sharp talon to open Barry's neck and let the blood from his neck drip into the maw of the corpse. Barry's Meta-Human blood definitely did the trick with its super healing.

The Corpse opened its eyes, her sclera were pitch black while her irises were golden, and she jumped up sinking her teeth into Barry's neck and she began to drink his blood. The more of his blood she drank the younger and prettier she got. Her silver hair turned red, her decaying gray skin reformed and adapted a pale color. Her lips regrew and turned blood red Barry's fast healing was beneficial to her as much as it was for him. He could hear them chanting.

"MOTHER!"

"BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY!"

One of the individuals walked up to the so called Bloody Mary and draped a black cloak over her shoulders.

"Ah, Luther, you've served me well in my absence."

"My loyalty is unwavering my beloved Maria." Luther bowed to Marry.

"I've returned my children." She said as she looked towards Barry with a smile. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. "And now…Let's welcome your new brother." Using a sharp talon she cut open her own wrist and let her blood drip into Barry's mouth. When she was done the creatures holding Barry let him fall to the ground.

"Don't worry the first night is always the worst." Barry heard her. "You can try to resist the allure of human blood but come sun up all your Free Will will be mine. Enjoy your last night of freedom Barry Allen." She stalked towards him like a hungry predator. It was one of the last things Barry saw before he blacked out.

* * *

 **7:45pm**

 **(Present Time)**

Cisco, Joe and Iris all burst into Caitlin's lab a moment later to find Barry holding Caitlin tightly. There was blood splattered everywhere even from where they stood in the door way to the lab they could see Caitlin's lab coat stained crimson with blood.

"CAITLIN!" Cisco rushed to his friend.

"Barry…?" Iris whimpered completely shocked seeing Barry holding a bloodied Caitlin.

Barry let go of Caitlin and backed away from his friends. Cisco slid and caught Caitlin before she hit the floor.

"What did you do?" Cisco asked quietly before looking at his friend with rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" On reflex Cisco fired a shockwave at Barry. Barry was blasted into the wall.

Iris and Joe rushed to Cisco and Caitlin and thankfully found her unharmed but they did notice the bloody scalpel in her right hand. That's when they saw a long deep gash on Barry's chest, along with what looked like a hole in his neck. The wounds still dripping blood in contrast to his pale skin.

"What the hell is going on here?" Joe asked the young doctor who seemed to be shaking in fear.

"Barry…" Caitlin stuttered. "He…He…attacked me…"

"You attacked her!?"

"Why would you do that Barry?" Iris pleaded

Everyone turned to Barry. "This is going to sound crazy…crazier than usual any way." Barry stood up looking relatively unharmed from Cisco's shock wave. "I uh, I got bitten by a Vampire." Barry finished for Caitlin as all eyes turned to him full of confusion and fright.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **SAME DEAL AS USUAL 7+ REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS OR FAVORITES I'LL UPDATE WITHIN 7 DAYS.**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	2. Bloodlust

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: Guest (1), Resident of Wonderland, romario . hume, Flash frost, dragonfox123, Killer Cold Hearts, TeddyBear98** and **Isaboo26**

 **Favorites: romario . hume, josephguy217, dragonfox123, TeddyBear 98, Resident of Wonderland, Killer Cold Hearts,** and **Flash frost**

 **Followers:** **josephguy217, esthealice17, dragonfox123, TeddyBear 98, Killer Cold Hearts, Flash frost,** and **Isaboo26**

 **To my guest reviewer(s)**

 **Guest (1):** Yeah it'll be hard for Barry since his enhanced metabolism requires him to eat more than a normal person anyway as a vampire he'd be required to drink even more blood than a normal vampire. Onto your actual question; I would think the supernatural properties of a vampire trump the science of Barry's speed. Then again the Speed Force is a living thing so it's difficult to determine just what would happen. Perhaps the Speed Force itself is capable of being corrupted since it to is seen as a living thing.

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 2: Bloodlust

* * *

 **7:43 PM  
**

 **(Seventeen Minutes Ago)**

Barry lunged for Caitlin cloaked in scarlet electricity. The young doctor tried to back away frightened. Barry grabbed Caitlin and pinned her to her desk. Violently he grabbed the collar of her lab coat and the blouse she wore underneath and pulled them away exposing her bare neck and shoulder once more.

Barry struggled to fight every instinct blaring in his head telling him to bite Caitlin and drain her dry, but his body ignored him and slowly brought his fanged mouth closer to Caitlin's soft skin. He prayed that Caitlin would break free and get the hell away from him. "Cait…Run…" His voice quivered weakly.

" _Oh please Barry, you're one of us now. Embrace your new life. It's wonderful."_ The voice of the Vampire that bit him echoed in his brain compelling him to attack Caitlin.

Caitlin tried to fight back the tears that were welling up from fright. She reached over her head and tried to grab something to get Barry off of her. Completely on reflex and instinct she wrapped her hand around the cold metal and moved to strike Barry. Caitlin realized what she was doing too late, the scalpel she grabbed pierced into Barry's chest. Blood began to flow from the wound and they both took a moment to look at the scalpel sticking out of Barry's chest, inches from his heart.

"…Barry…?" Caitlin whispered

Barry looked down and pulled the scalpel out of his chest much to Caitlin's shock. It was as if it didn't hurt him. "Cait…take this…protect yourself…from me…" He handed her the scalpel, forcing it into her hand. "I…I don't know what's wrong with me…"

She didn't want the scalpel but the rational part of her brain was screaming to take it and protect herself. Barry saw her hesitation and his instincts took over and he lunged again. She screamed again and this time she swung the scalpel leaving a deep gash across Barry's chest. The wound snapped Barry out of his bloodlust and he collapsed forward onto Caitlin, spilling his blood all over her.

* * *

 **8:04 PM**

 **(Present Time)**

Caitlin sat on her own medical bed, she was in the unusual position of being the patient while Cisco checked her over, while she walked him through it.

"How's Barry?" She asked as Cisco wrapped up a bruise on her wrist.

"Locked safely in the pipeline…it's weird all things considered." Cisco spoke. "I know we've seen some loco things but Vampires? Come on those aren't real." He tried to joke. "I mean Vampires are just creatures from young teen romance novels and TV shows."

"How can someone who's seen virtually every movie in existence not know about Dracula? The real Dracula?" Caitlin asked.

"Hey! I know about Dracula, I've seen the Christopher Lee movie and played and beaten all the Castlevania games, but when people say Vampire generally they think of Edward Cullen or the Salvatore Brothers." Cisco argued as Iris walked into the lab.

"How are you doing Caitlin?" The other woman asked.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises." Iris could tell Caitlin was still shaken from Barry's assault. If it had been her Iris would still be quaking in her boots as well.

"I can't believe Barry would try to hurt you." Iris said

"It's not his fault…if Barry's really been turned into a vampire he can't control his instincts." Caitlin insisted.

"Caitlin this isn't funny! He could have killed you! Or worse! He could have turned you into an undead vampire!"

"But he didn't." Caitlin argued back. "When Barry…came after me… there was hesitation, like he was trying to fight back against attacking me."

"I don't know much about Vampires, but is there a way to reverse it?" Iris asked as she walked over to the monitor keeping an eye on Barry in the pipeline. Apparently Barry was a vampire with both a shadow and a reflection.

"Really!? I would have figured you would have at least read the Twilight Books."

Iris shook her head. "Never read or saw _Twilight_ nor have I read or seen any of the _Harry Potter_ movies." Cisco stumbled backwards and clutched his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

"Be still my heart! you have never seen nor read _Harry Potter!?_ " Iris shrugged. "Ooh girl when this is over we are going to have a serious discussion about your child hood priorities when this is all over, and by discussion I mean a _Harry Potter_ marathon!"

"I guess that's fair enough."

Cisco picked up his tablet and typed away on his tablet. "Well, most vampire lore online seemingly comes from the _Twilight Saga_ , _The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ and _The Originals_. So most of that is useless."

"Barry's actions as a vampire don't really match up with Any of those three." Caitlin had seen it firsthand. He was more animalistic, feral, predatory, and definitely more demonic than the sparkly handsome vampires of today. "If anything he's like the actual Dracula. Just less creepy and more…"

"Real?" Iris offered

"Yeah…real…"

* * *

" _Come now Barry. You need to embrace your new abilities, of course you'll require blood. Rivers of warm juicy human blood."_ Mary's voice echoed in his head. Goading him into feasting on blood. But Barry knew almost instinctively that drinking blood was a path he could never return from.

"Barry" Barry looked up in his cell to see Joe standing out there. "Barry how are you feeling?" Barry lunged and slammed into the glass separating him from Joe. Crimson lightning flared around Barry along with what looked like a red mist. The Flash's sudden action caused Joe to jump back and reach for his gun.

"I see, that's how it is." Barry backed off and turned to look away.

Joe slowly released his gun. "Barry…we're all worried about you."

"Joe…I got turned into a vampire and I've only got one night of free will left. I don't know how but it sounds like I'm going to be this Bloody Mary's slave come sun up."

"Oh, that's not good." Joe said "We've got to find a way to reverse this vampirism. If this Bloody Mary can really control you-"

"I hear her voice in my head Joe! It's like she's right here whispering in my ear. She says one thing and I feel like I have to do it! When I attacked Caitlin I heard her voice in my head and I just lost control. If Caitlin hadn't stabbed me or slashed me I would have killed her." Barry was feeling extremely guilty.

"You're not alone in this Barry, Everyone's working to find a way to save you."

Barry looked like he wanted to start crying. "The thing is Joe, if you cannot save me it would be for the best if you kill me. I'd rather die as myself rather than live as a slave or a monster."

"Don't think like that Bar!" Joe fired at his son. "We'll get through this! We've been through a hell of a lot worse!"

"Joe…promise me…promise me you'll kill me if there's no other alternative…" Barry pleaded. "You're the only one who will do it. Iris, Cisco and Caitlin won't even consider it an option even when it's too late. That's why it has to be you…"

* * *

"Please tell me you guys found something that can turn Barry normal." Joe said as he walked back into the cortex. There was no way in Hell he was going to lose his son.

"So far we have nothing." Cisco said. "Vampires are creatures of folklore. So there is absolutely no science behind anything about them."

"I think I found something!" Iris called Cisco, Joe and Caitlin over to the computer she was working at. "Here read this."

 **Legends of Central City: Maria "Bloody Mary" Stewart**

 _Born in Old Town Edinburgh Scotland in 1795 Maria Stewart grew up considered to be the most beautiful women in all of Scotland. As a governess Maria was fantastic with children. She came over to America with one of the families she was employed with and settled down in what would later be known as Central City Missouri._

 _However, Maria Stewart hid a dark secret. She was a servant of the Prince of Lies. In exchange for her beauty and youth, Maria sold her soul to the devil and became a vicious blood sucking vampire. For nearly two hundred years before she was supposedly born, she traveled all over Europe leaving a trail of corpses in her wake. Her favorite meal was the children that had been left unwatched by their parents. Each meal brought another soldier into her dark army. Her gravest mistake was traveling across the sea to the Americas.  
_

 _Desperate to protect his flock, Father Michael gathered up the townsfolk and marched against Maria's unholy brood, his Holy Crucifix held high to light the way. They slew countless vampires and even captured Maria herself. They strapped her to a pyre and burned the devil woman alive. Just before the flames consumed her Maria spouted out a curse. One day she would return and reap her unholy vengeance.  
_

Cisco and Caitlin turned to Iris curious as to why she brought up this article. "What if this old legend is actually true?" Iris asked

"This was written recently." Caitlin argued. "but, they say all legends are based in some truth." Caitlin turned around and defended Iris' theory. "It's definitely a possibility. Plus magic is usually science we just don't understand yet. Remember what we learned from Kendra and Carter?"

"Yeah, yeah…Nothing says 'Magic is real' like space rocks from a planet of winged people that make two people reincarnate forever and turn one man into an immortal." Cisco was having a difficult time wrapping his head around magic even after everything with Kendra, Carter and Savage. "Unless it really is magic, like Mari's animal totem necklace, in which case these vampires are real…" Cisco sunk into his chair. "Ugh…This would be so much easier if they were just Meta-Humans."

"Say that again Cisco?" Caitlin thought of something interesting.

"Uh…this would be so much easier if they were just Meta-humans…?"

"Exactly, what if Vampires aren't exactly vampires at all! What if they're really Meta-Humans!" Despite how terrifying the whole vampire thing was it was rather fascinating coming across new lifeforms, speaking as a geneticist of course.

"But that's impossible unless there was a particle accelerator explosion in the 1800's." Cisco countered.

"True, but there is a chance that The Particle Accelerator created a meta-human who then started exhibiting vampire like characteristics. I just need a sample from Barry or the vampire that turned him."

"You mean this Maria character." Joe said. "The one Barry says turned him?"

"Exactly! If I could isolate whatever it is that made Barry a vampire I might be able to synthesize some kind of cure." Caitlin sounded confident in her ability to manufacture a cure for Barry.

Joe looked relieved for a minute but none of the other three could figure out why. "You should get on that Caitlin."

"I'll need a sample of Barry's blood." Caitlin was not too thrilled about being face to face with Barry again after he tried to basically eat her. "Or from Maria Stewart herself."

"I'll get it." Cisco volunteered. "Plus it'll give us a chance to see how much vampire lore is real and what's baloney."

* * *

 **8:30 PM**

Cisco walked towards the Particle Accelerator pushing a large cart covered in a bunch of supposedly anti-vampire items. He had a badass UV light, multiple crosses made from varying pieces of wood, a Crucifix just in case the cross wasn't enough, he also got a pizza with a lot of Garlic and garlic powder on it on top of a makeshift necklace made from a dozen cloves of garlic, Cisco even managed to procure some sacramental bread, basically if it was said to push back a vampire Cisco brought it.

"Hey man…how're you doing?" Cisco asked in a friendly tone that tried to mask how utterly terrified he was.

"Cisco, you shouldn't be here. None of you should. I'm dangerous."

"I know…I know…but hear me out Barry. Caitlin needs a sample of your blood to try and synthesize a cure for your…uh…vampirism…"

"Really? Cool!" Barry immediately rolled up his sleeve as Cisco opened a small hole through which Barry could stick his arm out. Cisco took the syringe Caitlin gave him and "We've got a lot of Vampire Lore to sift through so if you could try this pizza…" Cisco started by passing Barry the garlic pizza.

According to the lore Vampires could be repulsed by garlic. Barry was not one of those Vampires. He woofed down the garlic pizza easily.

"How was that?" Cisco asked

"Honestly…I didn't taste anythi-" Barry felt his stomach do back flips as he hunched over and spilled out the bile from his stomach.

Cisco pulled out his tablet. "Garlic - Maybe…" Cisco typed in the results before handing a clove of Garlic to Barry. The Vampire Flash took the Garlic in his hand no problem. "Never mind, Garlic – No."

Caitlin, Iris and Joe watched Cisco preform his tests on Barry with little to no success. Cisco's crossed didn't bother Barry, the crucifix did nothing, the only thing that did something was the UV light, which temporarily stunned Barry.

"Alright Cisco…I think That's enough…" Cisco and Barry turned to see Iris standing there. "I think Barry has had enough tomfoolery for the evening. Oh and Caitlin would like that blood sample right now." There was something in Iris' voice that made Cisco nod.

"Uh…Ok…" Packing up the cart and his results Cisco left Barry with Iris so the two best friends could talk.

"Iris!?" Barry questioned. "What are you doing down here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you." Iris walked up to the control panel and opened Barry's cell.

"Iris!" Barry yelled at her fearful about what he was going to do. His bloodlust was uncontrollable; he would most certainly kill Iris.

Unfazed by his appearance Iris made her way over to Barry.

"Iris…please…stay away from me…"

"Oh come now Bartholomew" Using his full name confused Barry. "Open your eyes. And of course I do not mean your silly human eyes, I mean the eyes I gave to you."

Barry felt compelled to gaze at Iris and when he did he was surprised to see her body ripple like water before completely changing into the Vampire Queen herself, Maria "Bloody Mary" Stewart.

"YOU!?"

"Yes my pet. I've come to break you out of this awful place." She scoffed as she looked around the Pipeline. "So drab. I prefer how this city looked back when I first came here with my beloved."

Red lightning danced all over Barry as he fought her influence. "Screw you!"

"How rude. For that I might have to kill someone now." Maria scratched her chin.

Barry rushed forward in an attempt to grab the vampire and stick her into the pipeline. With a smirk Bloody Mary dissipated into a red mist filled with dozens of bats. They rushed past Barry and reformed Mary behind him.

"My, my, we certainly have to work on that temper of yours. Oh well, come sunrise you'll be completely mine. Maybe I'll dress you up in some leather. You seem to like wearing that yes?"

Barry rushed her again but just the same as last time Maria turned into a bloody bat mist and raced off down the hallway. Barry gave chase leaving a trail of bloody red lightning in his wake.

* * *

"Cisco? What are you doing here?" Cisco looked up to see Caitlin, Iris and Joe looking at him as he entered into the cortex. His eyes fell onto Iris.

"What are **You** doing here?" He emphasized pointing at Iris.

"Me?"

"yeah! You were just down in the pipeline talking with Barry."

"Cisco, Iris has been here the whole time." Caitlin spoke up.

"Then…who's down there with Barry right now?" Cisco asked. Everyone's eyes went wide as they turned back to the monitors.

Barry's cell was empty.

"Where's Barry? Where'd he go?" Joe asked terrified.

"I don't know; he should still be wearing his suit." Cisco said as he got right to work. "If I can activate the tracker in his suit I can-"

"His cowl was torn off remember?" Caitlin interjected "If Barry's out of the lab he isn't wearing anything that can conceal his identity!"

"We have to find him now!"

* * *

 **9:12 PM**

Barry chased the crimson mist trail Bloody Mary left for him to follow. She was going to kill someone and Barry had to stop her. They traveled all over Central City eventually making their way to Central City Memorial Cemetery. Barry saw a group of teenagers standing around talking and drinking underaged. If he were an actual cop, instead of a forensic scientist he'd do what was necessary. Barry watched as Maria materialized right behind one of the young women and held her in a way that was easy for her to get to her neck. The rest of the teen yelled and screamed as they ran for the hills.

"Not another step Bartholomew." She warned as her many fangs hovered dangerously close to the woman's neck. "Any sudden movements and I drain this pretty thing of her warm delicious blood." Barry's mind was screaming at him to save the girl but his instincts were craving to taste her blood. Just as it was with Caitlin the drumming of her terrified heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

"Let…her…go…" Barry ordered weakly.

"Hmmm…Still fighting your instincts I see. That's a shame Bartholomew. You'd make a wonderful vampire."

"I said…Let. Her. Go." Barry ordered with a little more force. He still had enough Free will to fight back against Maria's control but it was difficult.

Bloody Marry pondered Barry's command for a moment. "Actually, I have a better idea Bartholomew." As quick as lightning Mary sunk her teeth into the young woman's neck despite the girls screams of pain.

"NO!" Barry shouted in horror as the poor girl had all her blood drained out of her and she slowly withered away until she was nothing but a skeletal husk of gray skin.

Maria released the corpse and let gravity take its course. As soon as it hit the ground it crumbled to dust. "Now…now I can show you just what you can do with these wonderful gifts I have given you." Barry lunged for her but she turned into a swarm of bats and mist and flew into the air above him. Through the swirling mass of red and black Barry saw Maria's head and torso reform. "If you want to catch me Bartholomew you'll need to embrace your gifts. Go on, change form!"

Barry glared up at the Vampire queen. Crimson lightning flared in his eyes. He wasn't going to give in. If Vampire abilities were anything like his speed they would be intoxicating. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop using them and it would make him give in to his hunger. The Flash instead ran up the side of a building and leaped towards Bloody Mary. The Vampire Queen sighed in disappointment as Barry harmlessly passed through her misty body. To prevent serious injury Barry created a large cushion of air by rotating his arms quickly. He landed with a thud that amused Maria, as if she were a mother watching her child stumble and fall.

"Truly you are my most fascinating pet. I've never had a vampire with abilities like yours before." Maria fluttered down to the ground and reformed her whole body.

"I'm not…one of you…"

"Of course you are not. You have yet to feast on human blood." Barry suddenly doubled over and clutched his head in pain. " _Come my children! Feast to your heart! The festival has begun!"_ Mary looked to Barry and smiled. "That's right you can still tethered to us. Like it or not you will be one of us."

Black mist filled the air around them and a moment later Barry and Bloody Mary were surrounded by a dozen vampires. Each one of them was holding a weapon ready to fight Barry.

"Now Bartholomew, My children here are going to try to kill you. The only way you'll survive is to embrace what you have become." Maria waved her hand and all the vampires pounced on Barry ready to paint the area red with the Flash's blood.

Bloody Mary watched the onslaught with a sick smile before she transformed into her bloody bat infested mist form and flew away like a witch in the night.

* * *

 **9:36 PM**

"Have you found Barry yet?" Iris asked

"Not yet, it's like somethings blocking the tracker." Suddenly their Meta-Human monitor started to light up like a Christmas tree.

At the same instant Joe's phone went off. "West." Joe's face began to drop. "I'm on my way sir." He hung up the phone. "That was Singh, reports of multiple homicides are coming in all over the City."

"Yeah and all the Meta-Human Alerts are going off like Crazy."

"Are these attacks all Vampires?" Iris asked.

"No clue, but with if they are then we really need Barry back." Joe said "Or…and I hate to say this…we may need The Green Arrow's help."

"Caitlin how's it going with the antidote?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I've looked into some more lore and it says a cure for vampirism is for Barry to drink made of an elixir composed of at least a dozen herbs and the blood of the vampire that converted Barry." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I have no clue where to get any of them, I have a better chance of synthesizing the properties of these plants but I'll still need a sample of this Maria Stewart's blood to complete it. Even if we do get it I have no clue if it will even work."

"So Barry's blood didn't tell you anything?"

"Nothing, its completely indistinguishable from his regular blood samples."

 **WHOOSH** Caitlin and Iris both screamed as they hit the floor while a swarm of bats surrounded in crimson mist and lightning flew into the cortex and flapped around like a cyclone of blood. Joe whipped out his gun and began to shoot at the bats but whatever the bullets hit splattered like water balloons before reforming as bats.

The bats and mist swooped one last time before converging together and slammed into the ground. Everyone looked up to see Barry standing in what was the center of the flock. He was covered in blood and was holding what looked like a silver cross on a three-foot-long metallic staff in his left hand. The bottom was sharpened to a fine point and covered in blood. In his other hand he had a headless body that resembled his own skin tone and new look.

"BARRY!" Iris yelled out in shock.

Barry had seemingly changed since they last saw him in the pipeline. His ears had started to become pointed. His skin was grayer and covered in cuts that were not healing. His shirt was torn in a dozen places and more resembled a jacket than his S.T.A.R. Labs sweater. Barry's bare hands and feet looked a little reptilian with slightly longer digits and black nails that were more like talons. The most shocking addition was the blood around Barry's mouth and chin, as if he'd bitten someone.

"Hey guys…" Barry gave them a smile through blood soaked fangs. That's when everyone saw his eyes. Gone was the blood shot color and instead his sclera had become black as midnight while his irises became a crimson red.

"What the hell happened…?" Joe asked as he eyed the monster his son had become.

"Did you…Barry…did you drink someone's blood?" Iris asked terrified

Barry lifted a hand and felt his chin and fangs. "Oh…this…no…no…I didn't…this isn't human blood…" Barry turned from Iris to Caitlin. "Hey Cait…I brought you some real Vampire DNA for you to sample. Oh, and I learned a few new tricks."

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **SAME DEAL AS USUAL 7+ REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS OR FAVORITES I'LL UPDATE WITHIN 7 DAYS.**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	3. Barry Allen, Vampire Hunter

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: esthealice17, AReiss215, Resident of Wonderland, romario . hume, guest (1), KEVINBAUR199, TeddyBear98, Sakura-bell5788, guest (2), guest (3)** **Flash Frost** and **cupcacklover . mel**

 **Favorites: fannieherr, AReiss215, Sakura-bell5788, KEVINBAUR199,** and **JessieAlphaXx**

 **Followers:** **fannieherr, ImaginativeandArgumentative, AReiss215, Sakura-bell5788** and **KEVINBAUR199**

 **To my guest reviewer(s):**

 **Guest (1):** So I was able to convert you? That's awesome!

 **Guest (2):** Well my birthday was in June so I'll accept the belated birthday. Thanks for loving it.

 **Guest (3):** Thank you for thinking it's awesome

OK before we continue … DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH THE SEASON 3 PREMIER? HOLY SHIT IT KICKED MAJOR ASS! PLEASE SOMEONE TALK WITH ME ABOUT IT!

Now that that's settled On we go!

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 3: Barry Allen, Vampire Hunter

* * *

 **9:40 PM**

"You're positive the bloodlust is gone?" Caitlin asked while she stood a few feet away from Barry. Within arm's reach she had a syringe with 4000 Mg of Horse Tranquilizer, enough to slow Barry down so she could escape if he attacked.

"The pain in my head, the seemingly endless hunger, they're gone. I can still hear your heart beating but it's nowhere near as loud or painful I feel more in control right now than I've felt all night."

Barry sat in the medical bay while Caitlin tended the wounds on his body. Barry could sense her fear and hesitation. It was very difficult for Caitlin to remain calm and not be frightened what with Barry looking like a walking corpse with fangs and claws.

"I'm not healing fast anymore am I?" Barry asked but he already knew the answer but he was trying to make conversation with his friend.

"No you are…" Caitlin said. "In fact you might be healing even faster than before."

"How's that possible?"

"Well…" Caitlin walked away and grabbed her tablet. "I have a theory. You naturally have fast healing thanks to the Speed Force." Barry nodded. "And according to lore; vampires already have unnaturally fast healing. It looks like the two healing factors are working in unison. Most of the wounds you had a minute ago are already completely healed."

"Cait…I know you're scared but-" Barry said gently.

"I'm not…scared Barry. I'm just concerned…that's all." She kept a brave face but Barry could see the subtle signs on her face and body movement, her elevated heartrate. "You said you drank…Vampire blood? That cannot be good."

"Caitlin…"

"I'm serious Barry!" Caitlin fired back. "We don't know anything about vampires. They don't quite fit into any of the common lore and to top it off you've been drinking their blood! How do we know that doesn't count? Who's to say you aren't a full vampire now!"

Barry reached out and grabbed Caitlin's wrist with his icy cold hands. His action caught her off guard and made her jump. His leathery skin felt rough around her wrist and his touch felt like fire burning her skin because it was so cold. Seeing her reaction Barry let go. It wasn't his intention to frighten her again, he'd done it before.

"I'm sorry Caitlin…but please…trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

"I should really test those blood samples you brought me." Caitlin said turning away from The Flash "Is none of it Bloody Mary's blood?"

"No, she left almost immediately after having her 'children' attack me. And when I started fighting…I could hardly think."

* * *

 **9:15PM**

 **(25 Minutes Ago)**

The Vampires leaped onto Barry but the Flash used his speed to avoid all the blades and gunfire. Best Barry could guess since he wasn't a full vampire, things like gunshots could still kill him, same probably applied to their immunities.

"KILL THE NEWBORN!" A female screamed as she pointed two submachine guns at him. Barry danced around the hail of gunfire.

Breaking away from the pack of Vamps Barry looked around for some kind of weapon. He looked around and saw a gravestone with a silver cross fastened to the front of it. "Sorry about this…" Barry kicked the stone with the strength of at least twenty men breaking the metallic cross free of its stone prison. He picked up the cross and using a vibrating hand Barry swiped the bottom at a hundred different angles shaving down the metal rod into a wicked sharp point.

"Alright midnight freaks, I've read _Dracula_ I know how this works." Barry twirled the cross-stake unintentionally coating it in crimson lightning from the corrupted Speed Force.

"Fool!" One of the vamps charged Barry but the Flash could see it coming a mile away. Barry threw the stake point first faster than a bullet. The electrified stake pierced the Vamp through the chest, right through his heart. He roared in pain and then the electricity discharged cooking the Vamp from the inside out. Barry watched as the charred corpse of the vamp crumbled into ash as Barry retrieved his weapon.

"You bastard!" Barry turned to his side and leaned back as an object resembling a large throwing star sailed where his neck was seconds ago. Barry closed the distance between them and punched him in the jaw.

Barry misread his newfound strength and his blow tore off the Vamp's jaw and sprayed foul blood all over the speedster, some of it got into his mouth. The moment that scarlet liquid touched Barry's fangs something inside him snapped. He grabbed the jawless vampire and dug his fangs into his neck, draining the undead beast of his blood.

As he guzzled down the gallon or so of blood from the vamp Images flashed into Barry's mind. But only one of the memories caught his attention, the one where he saw the vamp turning into a swarm of bats.

The Vamp's body withered up and decayed away until there was nothing left but a mummified husk. Barry pulled back with blood painting his chin. His vampire victim was still alive with no blood and no jaw. Barry dug his hands into a nearby gravestone and ripped it out of the ground like it was made of cardboard and smashed it down on the Vamp's skull popping it like a grape.

"So…" Barry turned to the remaining Vampires. His eyes were glowing with bloodlust as he eyed his new prey. "Who's next?"

They all leaped on him at once rage and bloodlust flowing through them and Barry figured now was as good a time as any to perhaps embrace what Bloody Mary told him. At a speed that made every vampire freeze in time. Some of them were mid transformation others were in the process of pulling their triggers. Barry smirked devilishly as his body began to change into wisps of crimson mist and a flock of bats. Each bat flew with Barry's super speed leaving sparks of blood red electricity in the air as two bats latched onto the necks of each vampire.

Milliseconds later every vampire was a mummified husk completely drained of their life providing blood. They lay on the ground writhing in agony as Barry reformed his body in a circle of soon to be corpses. Drinking vampire blood wasn't that euphoric but killing a dozen vampires definitely seemed to quell his bloodlust and now he didn't feel all that hungry anymore. In the blink of an eye Barry ran to each corpse and stabbed them through the heart with his electro-cross-stake, deep frying each one in the process with massive electrical surges.

Barry stood among the ash and admired his handiwork. Satisfied Barry grabbed the headless body and transformed into a swarm of bats and mist and flew back to S.T.A.R. Labs illuminating the sky with scarlet lightning.

* * *

 **9:43 PM**

 **(Present Time)**

Barry looked at Caitlin's worried expression as he recounted his tale. Hearing how he acted had reminded Caitlin of Zoom, he killed without hesitation or remorse. Barry's first action against these Vampires was to kill them, not knock them out and bring them back.

"You killed them all?"

"I had to Cait, If I didn't they would have killed me and then kill god knows how many other people!"

Caitlin backed up slightly before continuing "You're right Barry, we don't know how many people they could have killed, but we do know how many you killed." She practically seethed that last word earning a sorry look from Barry. He was starting to remind her of Hunter in both tone and action, and that might just be what was truly frightening her.

"Caitlin…" But Dr. Snow just turned away and walked out of her lab with Barry following after her. "Caitlin! I'm not Zoom! I'll never be like him! You don't need to be afraid of me!"

"Right now Barry, I don't see any difference between either of you."

* * *

Meanwhile Cisco was in his lab looking over the metallic cross Barry had in his hand when he came back from wherever he was. Barry had used the cross like a stake to apparently kill a dozen vampires that attacked him. "How the hell did this cross spike work against those vampires when everything I exposed Barry to did nothing?"

"I think it might be because Barry's not a full fledged vampire yet." Iris said from the Cortex. "Maybe as long as Barry doesn't become a full fledged vampire he'll stay immune to their weaknesses."

"Immune or not It apparently works on vampires. We could really use something like that in the police force. Lots of folks are going missing or turning up dead. Its almost like Zoom's Metapocalypse all over again."

"If Caitlin's theory is right, and these vampires are all just meta-humans then the Boot might actually work on them." Cisco argued.

"If only we had more than one of those." Cisco, Iris and Joe turned to see Caitlin and Barry reentering the cortex. Barry, despite his new ghoulish look, he had cleaned up rather nicely with a new S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"How're you feeling Bar?" Iris asked.

"I feel great." He replied.

"OK that's well and good, but I want to know where did you get this Holy Stake of lightning?" Cisco asked "And why does it work on those blood suckers?"

"I kind of sort of kicked it out of a tombstone."

"And how did you know it would work against the supposed mob of Vampires?" Iris asked.

Barry sighed as he glanced at Caitlin. What she said about him being like Zoom bugged him, but he chose to ignore it. "When I saw the cross I just sort of knew that it was harmful to Vampires. I think it's made of silver That might be why its working."

"What your Vampire senses were tingling?" Cisco asked

Barry shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Well, it's good to know silver works on Vampires." Joe said. "I could use some silver bullets."

"That's werewolves dad." Iris chuckled.

"Really? You know how to kill a werewolf but you know nothing about _Harry Potter_?"

"Sue me Cisco." Iris spoke up from her computer. "Hey guys you know that abridged legend I showed you?" Everyone nodded recalling the modernized legend. "Well I was doing some digging into Father Michael, you know the priest who beat Bloody Mary back two hundred years ago?"

"How could one forget about a badass blood sucker slayer like Father Michael." Cisco said.

"Turns out he was known for his near encyclopedic knowledge of all things that went bump in the night; Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, and even demons. He was also known for two other things." Iris pulled up a picture of a wicked looking crucifix and a black journal with a pentagram on it. "His patented 'Demon's Bane Cross' and his Journal supposedly containing information on everything that goes bump in the night."

"Damn…" Barry looked at the picture of the cross. "That thing looks intense."

"It's like he made a real world Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, just as a cross and with less exploding bunnies."

"Well, according to what little is actually known about it Father Michael went all out when he had this thing made. The core is wood, supposedly from the True Cross itself. Surrounded in an ornate shell made of gold from King Solomon's temple which was forged using Holy Fire and tempered in Holy Water from the Vatican. It's covered in anti-demon wards. To top it all off the figure of Christ in the middle is apparently made from the bones of a saint. And it was blessed by Pope Pius VI."

"Wow…" Cisco was impressed. "I'm a tech guy and that sounds like one badass cross. Where can we find it?"

"It along with Michael's Journal are buried with him in Central City Memorial Cemetery." Iris said.

"What!? I was just there!" Barry spoke up. "Where's his grave?"

"I can find a map of the cemetery and have it in a minute." Iris immediately went to work on that. It didn't take her that long. "Gotta love Goths for their absurdly detailed graveyard maps, He's buried in the mausoleum in the Northwest corner."

"Wait, you want to go grave robbing?" Joe asked "Not only is that illegal to do but it's also disrespectful to the dead. I'm sorry but this is where I'm drawing the line."

"Is it really grave robbing if I put them back when I'm done?" Barry asked. He vanished in a flash of lightning and was back in a second having placed shovels into Cisco and Caitlin's hands. "We've got some digging to do." Barry was about to flash himself, Cisco and Caitlin to the cemetery but Joe stood in the way.

"I can't let you do this Bar. You're changing and not in a good way."

"Joe, get out of my way you can't stop me." Barry said much more menacingly than he probably wanted.

Joe sighed. "Barry…At least let me get a warrant to search the grave. That way it isn't illegal."

"How long will it take?" Barry asked.

"I might be able to get one within the hour." Joe said. "Maybe two."

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "That may be too long. I've got about nine hours left."

"Nine hours to find this Cross and Journal and drive a stake through Bloody Mary's heart." Cisco put the shovel down and leaned against his desk. "Easy."

"Look, just give me an hour. I'll get the warrant and meet you guys at the cemetery. You stay here Barry." Joe ordered as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the Cortex.

* * *

 **10:12 PM**

It didn't take that long, fifteen minutes after Joe Left Barry got bored and agitated.

"Damn this is taking forever." Barry was tapping his foot at super speeds.

Cisco sent a look towards Barry a little annoyed "Dude could you like stop tapping your foot? I can't concentrate."

"Sorry Cisco." Barry stopped tapping. "I just can't sit around and do nothing!"

"You heard Dad Barry. You have to stay here so you don't hurt people." Iris said to her best friend.

Caitlin looked over her shoulder from her lab before going back to the samples Barry brought her in the form of a headless vampire corpse. The Blood and tissue samples were very different from the samples she got from Barry.

She was able to isolate key differences between the deceased vampire and Barry. It turns out the Vampire's cells each had two sets of DNA, one from the Original Host and the other was foreign genetic material, which matched up perfectly with the extra strand of DNA inside Barry's. In Barry's body the foreign DNA acted similarly to a virus forcing the host cells to manufacture more of it but combining it with the host DNA to create a new strand of DNA.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Caitlin called to the rest of the team as she left her lab to regroup with everyone else.

"What'd you find Caitlin?" Iris asked.

"From the samples Barry brought me I've discovered that Vampires have two separate strands of DNA in each nucleus and when the time comes for Cellular division the two new cells. These new cells each end up with the two strands of DNA, the original DNA still produces the same proteins as before while the second strand has the cells producing extra proteins that overwrite the standard functions of the body."

"So I basically have a Virus." Barry summed up. "And all we need is a vaccine?"

"Right, and this is where it ties to the standard Lore, I would need a sample of the original virus in order to make a vaccine." Barry nodded understanding that they needed Bloody Mary's blood.

"Could you make something to counteract the effects?" Cisco asked. "You know like a temporary vampire suppressant?"

"To provide temporary relief? Maybe." Caitlin shrugged. "It will take a while through."

"And if I take it I'll be normal?"

"It should suppress Maria's DNA. But with your accelerated metabolism There's no telling how long it will last, it could be a few seconds to even a few minutes."

"How long would it take to make?" Barry asked

"I might have it done by the time Joe gets back if not sooner."

"Great, get right on that Cait." Barry flashed into his signature suit.

"Uh, where do you think you're going Barry?" Iris asked

"Iris, I have to go out there! Bloody Mary's vampires are out there terrorizing and killing people! And so long as I still have my Free Will I'm going to stop each and every one of them!"

"But…what if your bloodlust comes back? What if you can't fight it? What if you-"

"Iris, I'll be fine." Without another word Barry took off as a swam of high speed bats.

* * *

 **10:26 PM**

"Captain, I need a Favor." Joe said walking into Singh's office.

"Not now Joe, we're getting reports coming in everywhere, people are going missing and or being attacked by some kind of Meta-Human, even the blood bank was hit, over fifty gallons of blood were stolen Joe. Who does that?" The Police Captain stroked his beard. "I swear this job was easier before the Particle Accelerator exploded."

"You and me both David." He passed the form to the Captain. "Can you do me a favor? I need a warrant to dig up a grave in Central City Memorial Cemetery."

"Seriously? Joe we don't have time for this. I need all available units out there dealing with these Metas."

"I promise you Captain this is totally related to These Meta-Humans." Joe didn't tell the whole truth but knowing vampires are real might cause a panic.

"Joe, it says you want to dig up Father Michael's Grave. What in god's good name do you think defiling the grave of a holy man?"

Joe sighed. "Captain, this is really important, I need this done right away." The two men stood in silence while the Captain mused over Joe's words before complying.

"Alright Joe, I'll make the call. There are no guarantees but I'll try to have this back to you within the hour. And Where's Allen? I need him now?"

"He's sorting out some personal issues right now. He'll be back tomorrow morning." Joe quasi lied.

* * *

 **10:35 PM**

Barry used a mixture of running and flying to traverse Central City hunting down the Vampires Maria had unleashed upon the city but he couldn't find any of them. He slid to a stop in a large crowd of people. He had to find Maria's goons quick since the rush was beginning to were off meaning if he didn't drink more vamp blood he'd be compelled to munch on some delicious smelling human blood.

"Oh my god! Look it's the Flash!" People all around Barry were pulling out their phones to take pictures of their hero.

" _Really Bartholomew?"_ Mary's voice flared up in his mind again. " _You're trying to hunt us down? For what purpose? You've already killed a dozen of your brothers and sisters. Oh well, let's make a game out of this. You like 'Hide and Seek' right? Here are the rules, my children are hiding among the crowds of Central City. If you can find them feel free to do with them as you please. One of them is near you right now. Happy hunting Flash."_

"Flash?" Someone asked.

Barry's eyes scanned through the crowd searching for Maria's Vampire. Even with his enhanced senses it would be tough to find them. Folks were out in full force half of them drunk and the other half was in costume. The Vamps could walk freely around the City and no one would even know until it was too late. And with each victim, their numbers were growing.

Barry closed his eyes, the amount of information he was taking in was incredible and he had to restrict himself to his sense of hearing and smell if he wanted to find these vampires.

He listened for anything that didn't sound normal and he sniffed for anything out of the ordinary until he found something. A heartbeat, too feint and slow for it to be a human out of pace and lower than the ensemble of drumming around it. He followed the sound and as he did an odor began to swell within his nostrils, the smell of a rotting corpse or decaying flesh, it was there beneath the sweet smell of warm blood. When Barry reopened his eyes he was four feet behind two people deep in conversation.

The first was a young woman dressed up as Merilyn Monroe and her companion was a handsome man dressed as, get this, a devil.

" _Barry!"_ Cisco's voice rang in his ears.

"What?"

" _Come back to STAR Labs before you do anything stupid!"_

"I can't Cisco! Bloody Mary's got Vampires all over the City and I'm about to kill one of them right now!"

" _Dude think about where you are! If you kill him people are going to be running scared, jumping to all sorts of conclusions. Probably thinking the Flash is a killer now if they see you run a man through with a metal pole."_

"It's silver Cisco." Barry gripped his weapon tightly and stalked towards the man like a predator.

" _BARRY! STOP!"_ Barry didn't stop but the woman dressed like Merilyn Monroe saw him out of the corner of her eye and pulled her devilish man out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she pulled him close to her with strength and speed that should not be found on such a fragile looking thing.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" The Man yelled at Barry, but that's when Barry noticed Merilyn Monroe's eyes and realized his mistake. She opened her mouth and an armory of fangs descended before she took a large bite out of the man's neck.

She smiled at Barry through clamped jaws and in one fluid motion she tore to poor man's throat out. Delicious red blood gushed forth like a geyser covering everyone within the splash zone, including Barry.

None landed in his mouth but the blood that landed on him made him feel extremely thirsty and hungry all at the same time. It reminded him of that scene from _Finding Nemo_ where Dory's nose starts bleeding and Bruce goes into a frenzy from the blood despite the mantra 'Fish are Friends, not food.'

People screamed out horrified of the now blood soaked woman standing across from the Flash. Barry fought to suppress the hunger and ran for the vampire poised for the kill. She swung her arm and hit Barry with enough force to throw him into a wall but just before impact Barry transformed into a swarm of bats before reforming on his feet.

Merilyn Monroe's right arm was now three times its normal size, muscular, gray and covered in fur. "OK what the hell…" She roared like a monster as the rest of her body began to ripple and grow, turning gray. As she grew her fingers elongated and a thin layer of skin formed between them and then to her sides, turning her arms into large wings. "So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of Bat-Woman?" Barry asked the hulking beast before him.

" _ **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAH!**_ " The Beast roared with such force that Barry and everything within a ten-foot radius was blasted back. Since Barry's ears had been enhanced the sonic blast, which was as bad as Black Siren's Canary Cry or Siren Scream, Barry's hearing took a heavy blow, leaving the world muffled.

"Ok I'll give you that one…"

"… _arry…an…ou…ear…e…"_ Cisco's voice echoed through the comm. system. " _…re…ou alright?"_ Barry's hearing returned to normal mid-sentence.

"I'm a little busy right now Cisco!" Barry yelled as he moved out of the way of a claw sweep several wicked fast jaws and another Bat Bellow.

"Mother says you are fassst! Catch me Newborn!" With a sickening grin the Bat-Woman began to flap her massive wing and began to rise into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Barry transformed into his misty Bat swarm and Flew up after her. He reformed right behind her with his cross-stake poised for the kill. Not wasting a moment Barry drove the silver weapon through the Bat-woman's back until it pierced through her heart and out of her chest.

The monster bat roared in pain, grabbed Barry and threw him to the ground. "I…don't understand…why isn't the cross working?"

" _You're so simple minded Bartholomew_." Bloody Mary's voice sang in his head. _"A simple silver stake cannot do a thing to a vampire like Pricilla. She's been a faithful servant for over a century. Don't worry, in time you will reach her level of skill."_

Pricilla, the Bat-Woman, closed the distance between herself and Barry before clamping her jaws down on Barry's neck. Barry felt his own cold blood starting to escape from the holes in his neck as the monster pulled Barry's stake out of her from the front she was ready to run Barry through with his own weapon.

" _BARRY!"_ He could hear Iris scream through his comms. Her voice gave him a sudden surge. He began to vibrate his arms at high speeds. He had been fighting like a vampire and had forgotten he was more than that. He drove hand hands right through Pricilla's chest.

She roared in pain, releasing Barry to the ground in the process. Barry looked up and saw her reeling in pain. Turning into a swarm of bats one more time Barry reformed on Pricilla's neck and this time he dug his fangs into her flesh.

"SSSSTOOOOOPPP!" Pricilla roared in pain. Defiantly she took flight and slammed Barry into the sides of buildings repeatedly hoping to break his grip. But Barry held firm and continued to drain her. Her body began to shrivel up and wither until Barry was holding onto a mummified skeleton of the large bat-woman.

He stood up and collected his cross-stake before walking back to the mummified body. Pricilla twitched and tried to move, evidence that she was still alive despite having all the blood drained from her. Barry electrified his weapon and stabbed Pricilla through her heart. Over and over again each time she groaned in pain as the lightning torched her both inside and out.

"…please…" The Bat-woman moaned. "…mercy…" Barry ignored her and drove his weapon through her head. She kept screaming and groaning.

"Why won't you die?" Barry demanded as he continuously stabbed her. The bystanders still around them couldn't look away as they watched their beloved hero trying to actively butcher a monster.

Seeing no other option since the Bat-Woman was still not dead Barry left the electrified stake in her heart and grabbed her head and began to pull, hard. He tuned out Pricilla's screams of agony as he pulled and pulled. With one mighty tug Pricilla's head tore off. Pricilla's severed head gave one last scream before falling silent.

All around him people screamed in terror as they fled from the Flash. Barry's breathing was ragged and heavy as he stood over the headless mummified husk of Pricilla. That's when Mary started to speak inside his head again.

" _Now, now, now, Bartholomew killing a fellow Vampire is no way to be making any friends. Why you and Pricilla could have been the best of friends had you not killed her just now."_

"Get…out…of…my…head!" Barry groaned as he yanked his cross-stake out of the charred husk that was the vampire.

He glanced around him, searching for any other vampires that might be in the area but he found something worse. Throws of screaming people, running away in fear, from him. He caught his reflection in the smashed window of a nearby car.

Gnarled and pale, even in the signature suit and mask, Barry was barely recognizable. He looked down at the severed head he was still holding and dropped it in disgust. It shattered as if made of dust when it impacted the ground. Barry looked down at his hands, his talon like nails had pierced through his gloves and his boots. He had turned into a monster.

He knew it wasn't safe for the people of Central City, they weren't safe from Maria, her vampire brood or even him. As long as he was like this they were in danger he had to get out of here. In a flash of crimson lightning Barry took off as a bloody bat infested mist as he raced back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **SAME DEAL AS USUAL 7+ REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS OR FAVORITES I'LL UPDATE WITHIN 7 DAYS.**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	4. Down with the Dead

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: KEVINBAUR199, Areiss215, Sidewinder199, TeddyBear98, Guest, Alicecreed1010, Isaboo26,** and **josephguy217**

 **Favorites: Killie159**

 **Followers: Skychild101, Killie159,** **Alicecreed1010,** and **Glacier22**

 **To my guest reviewer(s):**

 **Sidewinder199:** Thanks for enjoying it. Maybe you'll like this one as well.

 **Guest:** Wow, this is the best you've read so far? I am flattered by your praise.

I know I said I'd update within a week if I got 7+ Reviews (which I did) but in my defense we are a little ahead of schedule I will most likely finish this in 20 days with the last chapter coming out on Halloween Night.

So, anyone catch Episode 2 of The Flash Season 3? I am willing to discuss it with anyone who's willing.

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 4: Down with the Dead

* * *

 **11:09 PM**

Joe walked right back into the cortex holding the warrant in his hand, it took a little longer than he liked but he had it, now they could go search Father Michael's grave for the apparent real world equivalent of the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch as Cisco had told him over the phone. He saw his son leaning against a table a little way away from everyone else, his form had changed since he last saw him, and that was a sign they were running out of time.

"Hey, good you're here Joe, Caitlin was about to deliver the not so good news." Barry said

"Well, it's a little bit of Good and a little bit of Bad news." She said shifting a glance Barry's way. "The Good news is I was able to replicate the molecular structures of the herbs used in the supposed Vampire Cure. I was also able to deconstruct and isolate the original strand of DNA inside Barry. It's basically the virus that's turning Barry into a Vampire."

"So you were able to make Barry a cure?" Joe asked hopefully.

Caitlin shook her head. "Not yet. The cure I made from the vampire…Barry brought me… tests had no effect on Barry's cells. I cannot create a cure that works for Barry without a sample of Bloody Mary's DNA."

"Damn… So we're still at square one."

"Not if you got that warrant for Father Michael's grave." Cisco pointed out as he opened a lollipop and began to suck on the sugar ball. "If not we may or may not have to commit several felonies." He noticed everyone eyeing him or more specifically the lollipop. "What? It's Halloween. You can't let good candy go to waste."

"I got the warrant. Let's just hope this cross and journal are still there and that they are worth it." Joe said. "Barry you coming?" Joe asked as Cisco grabbed his coat.

Barry shook his head, not taking his eyes off the floor. "I think it would be in everyone's best interests if I stayed here."

"What are you talking about? Just a while ago you were gung-ho about digging up a grave. What changed?" Barry didn't meet Joe's eyes. Seeing as how Barry wasn't going to talk Joe turned to Iris. Her silence spoke volumes. "I get it. Barry went out. You know, I was wondering how in the hell The Flash was out fighting a monster when I knew Barry was here at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Joe…"

"I don't want to hear it Barry." Joe's tone was in his 'bad cop' version. Barry and Iris hardly ever heard that tone. Last time Barry heard it was just after he first got his powers and he and Iris were almost hit by Clyde Mardon's car. "Stay here! Cisco and I will go collect Father Michael's possessions. Come on Cisco."

"I'm right behind you Joe." Cisco grabbed his jacket before following the detective out of the Cortex. He looked over his shoulder sharing a look with Barry before continuing on his way.

Barry was watching them leave when something began to happen, he blinked. While the blink was normal to everyone else It was extraordinary for Barry.

When he reopened his eyes he was no longer in the cortex. Barry was standing in some kind of cemetery surrounded by people he didn't know. There was a casket just over an open grave. There was some kind of funeral going on.

"You loved him deeply didn't you." Barry heard a voice that was all too familiar. He turned to see Maria standing uncomfortably close to him. She looked just as she did, just she was wearing a black cloak over her shoulders.

Just behind Maria was a Man in a black suit. His long greasy black hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. His skin was pale and his eyes were a sharp yellow color.

"Who…" Barry said but it wasn't his voice. It was a female voice coming from his lips.

"You poor thing. To lose your husband after only three months." Maria said in a disturbingly sweet tone.

"Yes… I loved Fredrick…" 'Barry' said. The voice was not very convincing. It quivered and was full of seemingly fright.

Maria smirked and leaned right up against 'Barry's' ear. "It's OK sweetheart…I know you're lying. I know how he's treated you. How he abused you. Raped you even"

'Barry' began to uncontrollably cry. "He…he raped me…every night…for the past three months…"

"I know." Bloody Mary gave 'Barry' a knowing smirk. They both turned to the Man standing a few steps away. "Vladimir and I we saw the way that animal treated you. So we dealt with him."

Vladimir gave 'Barry' and Maria a smirk, laced with sharp fangs.

"What do you want from me?"

"Join us, join our coven and you'll never have to worry about men taking advantage of you or your little one ever again."

"…What…" 'Barry' breathed quietly. "How…how'd you know I'm-"

"I can here it's heartbeat." Maria placed a cold hand onto 'Barry's' stomach sending a chill all over his body.

"You said something about a coven. What are you a witch or something?"

"Something like that." Vladimir spoke up. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is-"

"Barry, Bar! Hey, Bar!" She snapped her fingers loudly in front of his face snapping him out of his trance. The cemetery, Maria and Vladimir dissipated and he was once again in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs "Good, you're still with us."

"What's going on?" Barry asked confused. Caitlin had grabbed her coat as well as her purse and a bag filled with medical supplies while Iris had also put on her own jacket. "Where are you guys going?" The Flash asked.

"We are going to Saint Marco's." Caitlin said simply. "We need a sample of Maria's DNA if we want to cure you Barry."

"No! You guys can't go there! Not without me! It's way too dangerous!" Barry was immediately on his feet. There was no way he was letting them go anywhere alone.

"Barry, we'll be fine." Iris argued as she grabbed a silver brief case from Cisco's lab.

"What's that?" Barry asked slightly worried about the contents of the case.

"A little something Cisco whipped up to fight back against Vampires while you were out fighting the Bat-Woman." Iris said.

"What is it?" he asked. There was a clicking noise that caught their attention. Turning to Caitlin they saw her holding one of Cisco's homemade rifles, the one that was made to fire speed dampeners. "Uh, Caitlin…"

Caitlin turned to Iris and Barry. "What? I'm just taking precautions." She slapped in a cartridge containing what looked like half a dozen darts.

"Is that the cure? The one that doesn't work?"

"I figured that the reason it doesn't work on you is because of your high metabolism. So it might work on the other Vampires. And if it doesn't it should slow them down enough for us to get away."

"Neither of you is going out there without me." Barry stood up. "Not as the Flash, but as Barry." Iris placed a hand on Barry keeping him in place.

"You're staying here Barry." Iris said "We don't know what else could change inside you. You almost lost it when you were out last time."

"Ok…" Barry recollected his battle with Pricilla, it was gory and violent, completely unlike anything he's ever thought of doing before. "Ok…you two go, I'll monitor you from here but at the first sign of trouble I'm getting you two out in a heartbeat."

"That's fine by me Barry." Iris gave Barry a smile that seemed brighten up his gloomy night before she and Caitlin left to head into the supposed vampire nest beneath St. Marco's Cathedral.

* * *

 **11:20 PM**

Cisco sat next to Joe while the detective drove them to Central City Memorial Cemetery. The cemetery was fairly large, rumor was it started as a dumping ground for dead bodies until someone got the bright idea to make a business out of it, that was until the diocese of St. Marco's purchased the land and converted it into a proper cemetery.

"Do you think maybe you were a little hard on Barry back there?" Cisco asked garnering an annoyed look from Joe. "I know it's not really my place to judge, you're his foster dad…and his superior…but you really can't be mad at Barry for going out there trying to protect people."

Joe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm not mad at him for trying to help people. That's who Barry is, he'll gladly throw away his life for a complete stranger, imagine what he would do for someone he loves. But that's not what I'm mad about, I'm mad at him for breaking his promise about not going out there. His intentions may have been as pure as always but he put people in danger. Reports are saying he almost killed a man had the real vampire not shown up."

Cisco listened to Joe's rant. He couldn't argue with the man about what he said, it was all true. "Well, you didn't need to snap at Caitlin the way you did earlier."

"I know I shouldn't have, and I should really apologize to her when we get back. After all, Caitlin is doing everything she can to try and cure Barry in case we cannot find this 'Bloody Mary.'" Joe turned into the main cemetery gate. "OK Cisco, direct me to Father Michael."

"Alright, go left up here and then in a mile go right and in about three hundred feet the mausoleum will be right in front of us."

"Thanks Siri." Joe said as he drove through the cemetery. The headlights pierced through the darkness of the eerie cemetery as the vehicle crept through the seemingly endless field of stone towards the ominous lone stone structure in the North-West Corner. The light revealed a pair of large stone doors flung from their hinges and tossed haphazardly asunder crushing several other stone memorials.

"That's not good." Cisco said as Joe parked and began to get out of the car.

"You're telling me." Joe pulled out a flashlight and his gun and slowly made his way towards the agape mausoleum.

Cisco followed closely behind Joe with The B.O.O.T. ready to fire at a moment's notice. "So, what are the chances that it was teenagers that broke into the mausoleum?"

"My gut says a teenager can't throw solid stone doors off their hinges." Joe wearily replied

The two men stepped over the threshold and the scent of death wafted through the air. Inside the stone building somewhere around a dozen stone coffins had been smashed open exposing the decaying corpses of holy men to the cool October air.

"Damn…" Joe said as he peeked into one of the coffins. "So which one is Father Michael?"

"We're looking for a grave marked with the dates 1758 – 1830. There should also be an engraving of his Demon slaying cross." Cisco began to look over the look closely at the marble stone looking for what he told Joe. He took the left side while Joe took the right. The way things looked right now Cisco was hoping that whoever ransacked the crypt.

"Cisco" The engineer turned to see Joe at the far end of the building to the stone sarcophagus Joe was standing beside. "This is it." He pointed to the engravings which matched those of Cisco's notes. "Except we have a problem."

Cisco looked into the stone bed to see it completely empty and the bottom had been smashed open revealing an open space beneath. "What the frack… Where's the Cross and Journal?"

"Never mind that Cisco, where's the body?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuggh…" There was a low moan that echoed through the small stone building sending shivers down their spines.

"Please tell me that was your stomach Joe…" Cisco was beginning to panic. Despite seeing every episode of _The Walking Dead_ missing bodies and low moans frightened him.

"Sorry cisco…That wasn't me." Slowly they turned around to see all the missing bodies standing upright and looking a little too alive for a dozen one-hundred-and-fifty-year-old corpses.

"ZOMBIES!" Cisco screamed as the undead attacked.

* * *

 **11:32 PM**

Iris and Caitlin got out of the young reporter's car and looked up at the monolithic cathedral before them. During the day the church appeared majestic and welcoming but here, on Halloween night, the façade looked especially foreboding. Sculptures of angels resembled demons with the thick shadows cast on them.

"This may have been a mistake." Caitlin said. Iris turned to her friend.

"look, I know this isn't the smartest idea, but you said it yourself. We need Maria's blood if we want to cure Barry."

"We don't even know if the cure will work on him. We could have the proper cure and his body burns through it too quickly so it doesn't have a chance to heal him." Caitlin argued as she adjusted the medical bag on her shoulder.

"I don't like this any more than you do Caitlin, but we have to do this."

"I know…" The doctor replied quietly as they entered into the old building.

Inside was just as majestic as the outside, high ceiling and columns and upwards of twenty statues decorated the interior.

"Over there." Iris pointed to a small alcove on the eastern wall. There was a doorway with a flight of stone stairs that led down into the earth.

Before proceeding the two women pulled out the UV LED Flashlights Cisco had made. These Handy tools were, according to Cisco, as bright as the sun and could probably stop a Vampire in its tracks momentarily.

"You ready for this?" Caitlin asked.

"For Barry, yeah, I'm ready."

"For Barry…" Caitlin repeated as they descended the down the narrow passage way into the cold stone cavern beneath the church.

Iris had been in the underground before, she wrote a small article about it last year for Central City Picture News. There wasn't much to it all that was beneath the beautiful cathedral is the remains of a simpler church from the early 1800's. According to old articles from that period the fire that burned down the original church was caused by a fallen candle.

They looked around for anything that may indicate a secret passage but there seemed to be nothing. " _You guys are in the right place_." Barry's voice said through their comms. " _I cannot say exactly where but I was definitely where you guys are when I was abducted and, well, turned."_ Iris looked around. While the underground church certainly was big it was still smaller than the large cathedral as it took them very little time to cover most of the damp floor.

"Iris, over here!" Iris went to Caitlin's side who was standing next to the southern wall. "Put your hand here and tell be what you feel."

"Is that a breeze?" Iris asked as a cool river of air gently enveloped her hand.

" _I think we found the entrance to their nest._ " Barry's voice sounded happy. Caitlin and iris were still safe, though they might not be when they go further down the rabbit hole. " _Hey, come back to the lab, We'll regroup before assaulting the fort._ "

"We've come this far Barry," Iris replied. "Why not explore it a little bit?"

" _No! Absolutely not! When I was down there you had no signal whatsoever! Wait right there I'm coming to get you two!"_

"Barry, we have to do this. You're in no condition to do this yourself." Caitlin pleaded. "Please, let us help you."

" _…_ " Nothing was coming through the coms as Barry contemplated what was just said. He knew he needed them to go down almost literally and probably into hell, but He couldn't let his friends risk their lives for him, especially not for one blood sample. _"No, come back to S.T.A.R. Labs or so help me I will flash you two out of there."_

"Ok…" Iris said. "OK we'll come back to the Lab. Not like we know how to get past this wall or anything."

"Charming." Iris turned to Caitlin and followed her gaze to something that was not what she expected. Caitlin was running her hand against the wall when she found a Skull embedded in it, the interesting feature was the mouth full of fangs rather than regular human teeth. "This might be the key." She crouched to its level to analyze the skull.

" _Are you two even listening to me? Get back here now! Before someone or something finds you!"_

"We'll head back in a second Barry." Iris said. "Let us just figure out how to open the door."

Caitlin had a theory about the skull, maybe it was a lock rather than a key. But if that were the case then how would one unlock said lock? Almost like she was in a trance Caitlin pulled out her a vial of the vampire blood she used to make the partial cure. She popped out the stopper and let the blood drip onto the fangs of the skull.

There was a low rumbling. Both Iris and Ciatlin jumped back as the wall began to split at a seem that was not there before. It grew wider and wider until it was an entry way, too narrow for two to fit side by each and leading into a seemingly endless see of black.

"Great!" Iris said happily. "Now let's get back to STAR Labs, regroup, then come back here in full force, get some of Bloody Mary's blood and cure Barry!"

"Ah, so that's what you are after." Iris and Caitlin froze in their steps when a chorus of deep voices echoed through the chamber. They turned around and were met by a dozen glowing red eyes plastered all over the wall. There were even several toothy maws flowing with the eyes making it appear like either one gargantuan disfigured face was on the wall or a mass of vicious shadows waiting to devour them. "I was wondering what brought such fresh meat to our doorstep." Each mouth opened and spoke in unison. "Now, I must tell mother, but first I hope you do not mind if I indulge my lust upon your guts.

Almost immediately Caitlin and Iris shined their lights into its dozen eyes. The Face shut its eyes on reflex and the girls made a run for it into the now open tunnel followed closely by the monstrous shadow.

 _"IRIS! CAITLIN!"_ Barry screamed as the feed was cut off from the women.

* * *

 **11:36 PM**

Cisco's vision blurred out of focus as the gnarled corpse of some holy man slammed his head into the stone walls of the mausoleum. Somehow it didn't kill him, probably because the zombie lacked proper muscles, tendons and ligaments to apply proper force to such an attack.

"Get…off…me!" The young man thrust his hand into the undead chest and unleashed a powerful vibration that not only blasted the undead husk off of him but also shattered it.

Several gunshots rang out as Joe fired his gun at his decomposing assailants. While he hit his mark the Zombies still kept coming.

"HEAD SHOTS JOE!" Cisco yelled as another Zombie tried to eat him. Cisco blasted him off with another vibrational blast. He was completely oblivious to the Zombie that crept up behind him and wrapped his surprisingly powerful arms around Cisco's neck. Cisco screamed out in terror as he suddenly began to vibe.

Cisco was no longer standing in the mausoleum surrounded by undead zombies. He was now standing in a quaint little room. He saw a woman with fiery red hair sitting upright in the lone bed next to a closed window.

" _How are you feeling today Maria?"_ Cisco turned to see a man, most likely a priest, entering into the room and sit beside the bedridden woman who must have been the very same Maria 'Bloody Mary' Stewart that was giving them so much trouble tonight.

" _I feel worse today father."_ She said " _I fear I might not be long for this world._ "

" _There is no reason to be afraid my child. The Lord shall ensure that you will survive this crucible."_

Maria looked like she wanted to burst into tears. _"I…I do not want to die…I am only in my sixteenth year and there are still so many things I want to see and do."_

Gently the priest caressed her head and wiped away a stray tickle of water from her face. He smiled gently at her. _"The Lord will deliver you Maria. You have my word. And when you are well you shall see your children again."_ He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

 _"Thank you…father…"_

Cisco came out of his vibe when Joe shot the zombie holding him in the head. With enough control Cisco blasted the zombie and freed himself from its clutches.

"Are you OK?" Joe asked. Cisco looked around at the dead bodies, this time they were not moving.

"Yeah…what the hell was that about…I thought we were dealing with Vampires…not fracking zombies…"

Joe just nodded and made his way over to Father Michael's tomb. "Damn…" Cisco joined the detective and understood almost immediately why he was upset.

The Tomb was empty, no cross no journal, nothing.

With his hope leaving fast Joe turned to Cisco. "Cisco, when that Zombie grabbed you, it looked like you had one of your, what do you call it…"

"Vibe? Yeah, when Literal Walking Dead grabbed me I vibed. I think…I think Father Michael knew Bloody Mary."

"How so?"

"In my vision, I think Father Michael was beside Maria while she was sick. I think she was dying."

"You think you can make it happen again?" Joe asked looking at what must have been the corpse of Father Michael.

"I think so." Cisco crouched down next to the barely together body. "I know I've seen the Walking Dead like a million times, but this is disgusting." Cisco reached out and took the decaying hand.

Immediately he went into another vibe.

" _Drive the demons from our City!"_ Cisco looked up to see a priest, most likely Father Michael standing at the head of an mob carrying typical mob weapons, Pitchforks, shovels, torches and even a few stakes and crosses were in the masses. " _Tonight the devil walks among us no more! Too long have they feasted upon our brothers and sisters! As your shepherd I cannot bear to see my flock suffer!"_

Cisco watched as Father Michael, holding his Evil Banishing Cross high, led the people through the streets of an Older Central City. They dragged men and women from their homes, beheading them and sticking their heads on stakes like barbarians. While this made Cisco slightly sick from the gore he did notice that each person they killed had the fangs of a vampire. They continued their purge until they came across a woman in a scarlet gown outside what must have been the original St. Marco's church, or in this case St. Marco's Chapel.

" _Surrender Bloody Mary! And the Lord Will still absolve you of your sins!"_ Michael called out as he brandished his cross.

Bloody Mary cowered from the holy object before a smirk spread across her face and she began to chuckle. " _Kill them my children! Butcher the man who took your Father's life!"_ She gave out the simple command and an army of vampires equaling the mob leaped out from the shadows and they were not alone. Dozens of decomposing hands punched through the surface within the small graveyard and before long the Vampires were joined by an battalion of zombies all of which seemed to terrify many of the villagers.

" _Do not be Afraid! The Lord is with us this evening! And he shall deliver us!"_

Cisco's vision ended just as the bloodbath was about to begin. He was brought back to the Present with Joe hovering over him.

"What did you see Cisco?"

"I saw Father Michael, and Bloody Mary. I think…I think they knew each other…"

"Well, Let's take the dearly departed priest back to STAR Labs, maybe you can try again and get a vision on where his journal and cross are."

"There's one problem Joe" Cisco looked at Joe dreading how the man would react to the bad news he was about to spill on him. "I don't think the Cross is going to work on Mary."

* * *

 **11:45 PM**

"This Way!" Iris yelled as she led Caitlin farther underground. They ducked around a corner while the shadow gave chase. The underground was like a labyrinth. One they barely had a hope of finding their way out. With hardly any options left, Iris reached into the case while running and produced a small silver and blue object roughly the size of a Matryoshka doll.

"TRY THIS!" Iris hit the main button and threw it behind her and Caitlin. Two seconds later there was a blinding white light. Iris and Caitlin had to shield their eyes almost immediately for this was as bright as the gauntlets Cisco had created for Linda when she masqueraded as Dr. Light.

The Shadow screamed out as if in pain whist the brilliant light tore its body asunder. Soon all that was before Iris and Caitlin was a withered vampire clutching his eyes in pain.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed as he released his face and barred his fangs at the women. His eyes had been effectively burned away to the point nothing of them remained. Just two smoldering holes to act as the window of the soul. He opened his toothy maw but no sound came out a second later he pounced towards Iris like he knew exactly where she was.

He grabbed the reporter and pinned her to the wall of the tunnel, fangs and claws ready to tear her apart.

Caitlin figured out what was happening almost immediately. Vampires have unnaturally powerful senses and with his eyes destroyed the vampire had to switch to a different, more powerful since, Hearing. It appeared that Vampires could echolocate just like bats.

Iris began to panic, she had dropped the case holding Cisco's light grenades when the vampire lunged at her and now her full attention was on the teeth and talons closing in on her.

Not wasting anymore time, Caitlin readied her weapon and shot him with the rudimentary vampire cure. The dart pierced the demon in the shoulder and after some pained screamed Iris and Caitlin watched as he physically began to change. His sickly pale skin got some color back while his animalistic hands and feet returned to a more humanoid look.

"What…what did you do to me…?" He felt like his body was being torn apart from the inside out while every bone, muscle and fiber of his very being was broken and restructured into its original form.

"I Cur-" The young doctor was about to cry out in excitement about the effectiveness of her syrum, but it slowly turned to horror as the blinded man began to change once more into a vampire.

He screamed in pain as he began to convulse and spasm. Sick cracking noises echoed throughout the tunnel as he changed into the blood sucking monster.

"You'll pay for than…" He groaned as he got back to his feet. He was about to use his echolocation again when he was interrupted.

"I don't think so." He turned to the source of Iris' voice and a beam of energy pierced him through his heart. Caitlin had to move out of the way as the light beam put a small hole in the wall where she had been standing not a minute ago.

Still alive, the vampire clutched the new hole in his chest where his heart used to be. He was about to say or do something else when a crimson spike shot up from the ground and went straight through his skull.

The sudden development caught both Iris and Caitlin completely off guard and they were immediately by each other's side as they witnessed the vampire's body wriggle against the structure protruding through its cranium before it began to shrivel up until all that was left was a withered skeletal husk impaled on a crystalline formation of crimson.

A clapping sound echoed throughout the tunnel. "Very impressive ladies." A distinctly feminine voice with a slight Scottish accent praised. "To be honest I though Eugene would have gotten the better of you two but it seems like I was quite wrong."

Shining their lights upon the source of the voice Caitlin and Iris found themselves face to face with Bloody Mary herself. They had been hoping that she was here, but now it seemed like their plan was a remarkably stupid one as they were now facing the Vampire Queen.

"You…you're Maria Stewart!"

Maria gave Iris a smile like a mother to her children. "Yes I am. Now, what are you doing in my home?" She asked as swarm of Red eyes opened in the darkness behind her.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **SAME DEAL AS USUAL 7+ REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS OR FAVORITES I'LL UPDATE WITHIN 7 DAYS.**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	5. The Lair of the Vampire Queen

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: Killer Cold Hearts, joesephguy217, AReiss215** and **KEVINBAUER199**

 **Favorites: Muffinmilk317** and **Captainbean006**

 **Followers: Captainbean006**

A little late and a little short but here it is. Chapters will probably be shorter from here on out. Probably going to have to cut out some of the stuff I want to do.

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 5: The Lair of the Vampire Queen

* * *

 **11:35 PM**

Barry was shifting uncomfortably back at S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris and Caitlin had lost contact with him almost as soon as they'd gone underground. Fearing the worst Barry looked to his Flash Suit and allowed himself to succumb to his power. In a swarm of bats covered in the crimson lightning Barry put his suit on, grabbed his cross stake and made his way to the Cathedral to rescue the girls.

* * *

 **12:00 AM**

Caitlin's vison slowly returned as she opened her eyes. Everything was still blurry but everything had a distinctive red hue to it. The second thing to return to her was a sense of weightlessness followed by the sudden return of her full weight and the feeling of her arms being stretched and the sharp pain on her right arm. With the world coming into a sharper focus Caitlin could see she was dangling above the ground, she couldn't tell by how much.

Slowly she raised her head and looked towards her aching wrist and saw the chains wrapped around it. There was most definitely another chain suspending her from her other wrist but that was not what she was focused on. Instead she focused on the gash running up her forearm precious red liquid trickled down her skin not enough to be life threatening but frightful given their circumstance.

"…Cait…lin…" The brunette turned to her left to see Iris suspended in a similar position. Like Caitlin, Iris' arm had a gash on it that allowed her blood to drip out freely.

"Iris…"

"Please… Help…" The girls looked around and saw that there were at dozens of other people hanging from the ceiling. Some of them were unconscious, others were awake and pleading for help and disturbingly enough; some of the people had Vampires latched onto their, necks or arms draining them of the warm red fluid flowing through their bodies.

"How wonderful you're awake." Caitlin looked for the source of the voice and could barely make out a shape on the ground beneath them. "I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up Caitlin."

Caitlin's focus gradually came back and she could see the person speaking. Maria 'Bloody Mary' Stewart, The Vampire Queen herself. The wicked woman was sitting on what appeared to be a throne, a throne made of bones. She held a chalice casually in her hand filled with what Caitlin could only guess was not red wine.

"Quite resilient aren't you two." Maria's tone sounded like she was both complimenting and mocking them at the same time. "You poor darlings have been through so much in your short lives."

Maria's lower half transformed into a swirling mass of crimson mist and scarlet liquid as she ascended to look Caitlin at eye level. She cupped Caitlin's chin forcing the doctor to look her in the eye.

"Such a sad tale your life has been Doctor Snow." She sounded almost sympathetic. "You watched your father succumb to a disease, your mother was cruel to you and after losing your fiancé he returned only to die for real hours after you were wed. Tell me did you even have a chance to consummate your marriage with your late husband?"

Caitlin tried to advert her gaze from the vampire.

"Do not try to lie to me child." Maria wiped her finger across the wound on Caitlin's arm. Seductively she took her blood covered finger and popped it into her mouth. "I know everything there is to know about you."

"…no…" Caitlin's timid voice slipped past her trembling lips.

"It's alright my child. I understand the pain you've been through. I too know what it is like to fall in love with a monster. Only unlike you mine had a rather happy ending for a time."

"Leave… her alone!" Iris challenged on behalf of Caitlin. She could tell that by bringing up such memories was difficult for Caitlin.

Maria ignored Iris and proceeded to gently caress Caitlin's head against her bosom. Almost like a mother would do for a newborn babe.

"Just listen to my voice Caitlin. Join my coven and you'll never be hurt again, either physically or emotionally ever again. You'll have a mother and a family that loves you. And you'll have Bartholomew all to yourself." Her voice was like smooth honey slowly being poured into Caitlin's ear. She couldn't deny that her promises sounded almost too good to be true.

"Really…?"

"Caitlin! Don't listen to her!" Iris cried out. "She's lying to you! Whatever she's promising to give you… it's untrue!" Both Caitlin and Maria turned to Iris in creepy unison.

"Untrue? I offer this choice to every potential newborn."

"Where was Barry's choice when you converted him?" The reporter demanded to know.

"It was unspoken." Maria said simply. "When I drank Bartholomew's blood I was blessed with experiencing his life. I saw everything he's been through, everything he's felt, and everything he wants. I don't think you know this, but beneath all of his bravado Bartholomew is still a little boy craving his mother, and I intend to give that to him."

"Then… what… do you want…from us?" Iris asked but her question earned her a scornful look from the vampire queen.

In an instant she was in Iris' face, fangs bared and eyes glowing red. "You!? I want nothing from you Iris, if anything you are the reason my Bartholomew refuses to submit to his new life." She grabbed Iris by the chin.

"Just kill us already…"

"Kill you? No, I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" Iris was assaulted with a wave of dread.

"No" Maria turned to Iris so that she was looking at Caitlin. "She will."

* * *

 **12:05 AM**

After failing to find either the journal or the cross at Father Michael's grave, Joe and Cisco returned to STAR Labs. Things were continuously getting worse by the hour. No working cure, no cross, no journal its like the universe was against them on this one.

"Yo! Barry! Caitlin! We're back! No luck with the cross, looks like the vampires got to it before us." Cisco quickly scanned the cortex to find no one there. "Caitlin? Barry? Where are you guys?" He made his way to Caitlin's lab. Maybe they were in there working on a way to halt Barry's transformation or at least slow it down so they could reverse it.

"Iris?" Joe called out but there was no response. He looked around and saw Barry's suit was gone. "Damn it Barry…"

"Where is everyone?" Cisco asked as he reemerged from Caitlin's empty lab.

"Cisco" The young engineer turned to see his suit missing. "Aw frack…"

* * *

 **12:06 AM**

Barry ran from STAR Labs to St. Marco's Cathedral and in a second heartbeat he was inside the lair of the vampires.

It was pitch black, like a sea of oil. Only the feint glow of Barry's crimson lightning gave him allowed him to see anything. Barry wanted to uses his speed to locate Iris and Caitlin as fast as he could but with his vision severely limited. He fumbled through the dark like a lost puppy trying to find his friends. Up, down, left, right, he hadn't the faintest clue where he was going or where he came from.

He kept moving until he the darkness seemingly melted away and he found himself in a much brighter room. Directly in front of him was a crystalline structure. Judging by its orientation Barry could only hazard a guess that he was looking up. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in a maze of underground tunnels. He was now in an elegant ballroom surrounded by roughly a hundred people, all of them had varying skin tones, but mostly gray, like his own.

"Are you ready Pricilla?" Barry or rather Pricilla turned his head to see Maria and the man he remembered as Vladimir sitting on a pair of thrones composed out bones. Seeing them again Barry understood what he was seeing. Pricilla's memories.

Moving on its own Barry looked down at the small table in front of him, or rather in front of Pricilla. On it was a chalice filled with blood.

"Drink it my child, and become one of us." Vladimir said

"But… what about my child?" Barry asked in Pricilla's voice. Apparently this was at least nine months later since Pricilla was no longer with child. They had waited to convert her into a monster.

"Rest assure my dear. She will be returned to you once your conversion is complete." Maria said gently. "Now, drink from the chalice and become one of our children." With a smirk she allowed Vladimir to take her hand and tenderly kiss it as they watched Pricilla drink the blood from the chalice.

Almost immediately she doubled over in pain as her body felt like it was being reconstructed from the inside out. Her limbs extended and her hair grew out. Fangs pushed through her teeth. Her ears grew. Her hands and arms morphed into a pair of massive leathery wings.

Maria clapped joyously at their creation. "Isn't it wonderful Vladimir? The perfect union of your blood and my own."

"It truly is magnificent my love." Vladimir stood up from his throne and calmly walked towards the transformed Pricilla.

In a fit of blood rage, she lashed out at Vladimir but he stopped her massive claw with one hand. Vladimir smirked through his fangs and a pair of massive bat wings erupted from his back, spraying blood everywhere. Seeing his wings Pricilla seemingly calmed down almost immediately.

"Well done my daughter, Our first born vampire."

A baby's cries filled the air as Maria stepped forth carrying a small bundle in her arms. Pricilla's child.

Barry helplessly watched from Pricilla's eyes as she leaned in and sniffed the bundle being held out to her. He dreaded where this was going, and how he wished he could look away. Pricilla took the babe in her leathery hands and without any warning she clamped her mighty jaws down on the poor wailing child's neck. Within seconds the Baby's cries ceased as it was drained of its blood and soon withered away to a husk.

Moments later Pricilla's form shifted back into its original fair form. She was hunched over, shaking and naked. Cradling her dead child to her chest. Tears cascaded down her face and drenched the corpse in her arm. "… My child… what… what have I done…"

"You've completed your transformation." Vladimir lifted her chin up. "Welcome to the Coven."

The world once more faded to black and Barry was alone in the dark. The thing his mother said he was truly afraid of.

"Come one… where are you two." Barry asked himself as he continued to fumble through the dark.

"Who goes there?" a new voice echoed through the tunnel and Barry knew he was not alone. He'd found someone who should know where he needed to go.

Barry lashed out at the voice and wrapped his hand around the neck of a vampire skulking through the shadows.

"I'm only going to say this once." The Flash said through glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs. "Where are my friends?"

* * *

 **12:07 AM**

Caitlin felt a pair of strong arms forcing her to her knees. Maria had one of her vampires, Luther she thinks, take them both down from their suspended chains. Out of the corner of her eye Caitlin could see Iris being held down by another two vampires.

"Are you ready to join us?" Maria asked rhetorically. She was going to convert Caitlin whether she wanted to join or not. The vampire queen lifted an elongated talon and dragged it along her palm drawing forth the infected blood. "Do not resist my dear Doctor Snow. You are about to embark on a wonderful new life as one of my children." Caitlin watched as Bloody Mary clenched her hand and the blood began to run, collecting into a droplet just past her smallest finger until gravity took its course. The blood poured forth like a sick red fountain as it pooled in a golden jewel encrusted chalice.

Caitlin felt a pair of strong cold hands grip her face and force her mouth open. As the vampire queen tipped the blood filled cup Caitlin watched in horror. It was all happening in less than a second but the world slowed down and The seemingly harmless red rain fell softly towards Caitlin's lips. Slow. So slow that time was going frame by frame when it happened. The first half dozen or so crimson droplets missed their intended target and gently splashed on Caitlin just below her eyes and around her mouth. But she could see that one of them was going to fall into her mouth. That's when it happened.

A river of crimson lightning tore into the room at top speeds. The vampires holding iris were thrown off of the reporter and found themselves impaled on Maria's crimson spikes. The same thing happened to the vampires holding Caitlin and not one millisecond later she was on the other side of the room next to Iris.

Maria was caught off guard when Caitlin suddenly vanished. And she was just about to be converted. With a pout the vampire queen turned towards the women and saw her latest and greatest creation was standing between her and them.

"Ah, so wonderful of you to join us Bartholomew." She almost sounded happy that the Flash had arrived. "I trust your brothers and sisters gave you the tour of our lovely abode?"

Barry gripped his weapon tightly. "Cut the Crap Bloody Mary!"

"You know… I really hate that name Bartholomew. People say that and they either think of that old ghost story, myself or the morning cocktail. Now if you would be so kind, hand Caitlin over to me so that she can join us."

Barry looked over his shoulder at the young frightened bio-engineer. "I think she's happy being human."

Maria chuckled. She found Barry to be quite amusing despite all the trouble he was causing her and her coven. "I do hope when sunrise comes you retain that sense of humor you have Bartholomew."

"Keep dreaming Maria cause I'm not going to be your slave."

"So tell me Bartholomew, how are you going to defeat me without this?" Maria held out her hand and a swarm of bats burst forth. They flew towards Bloody Mary's throne of bones before returning and placing an object into her hand.

"Is that-" Iris looked at the object and felt like she knew exactly what it was.

"Father Michael's Holy Cross?" Maria finished for Iris. "Why yes, it is."

"It's supposed to be harmful to you! How can you hold it?" Barry demanded to know.

"Simple, a trivial object such as this has no effect on a magnificent being such as myself." Maria boasted. "But you would know that if you were one of us Bartholomew."

"What are you talking about?"

Maria sighed and waver her wrist. A flock of bats and mist formed out of her steaming hand and carried over her chalice. She sniffed it as if it were wine before drinking the contents. "If you truly want to know Bartholomew" Maria slashed open her forearm and allowed her blood to pool into the chalice. "Drink this." She held out the chalice for the Flash to drink.

Barry thought for a second before slowly walking towards Maria almost like he was compelled to do it. He let go of his weapon to take the chalice. The Flash failed to notice Bloody Mary's smirk.

"BARRY!" Iris and Caitlin screamed simultaneously. Their warning came too late as a crimson spike erupted out of the ground and pierced into Barry's stomach and out his back. There was little else that followed as Barry passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **SAME DEAL AS USUAL 7+ REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS OR FAVORITES I'LL UPDATE WITHIN 7 DAYS.**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	6. Newborn

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: josephguy217, Guest (1) Killer Cold Hearts, Guest (2), AReiss215, Isaboo26 and romario . hume**

 **Guest (1):** Well, aside from Vampires and the Zombie/Ghouls there will be one other Halloween monster showing up. Much sooner than you might think.

 **Guest (2):** Well, you have to wait and see if Caitlin becomes a vampire. Caitlin and Barry are the only ones who fit into Maria's M.O. but I'm not planning to make this a SnowBarry story.

 **Favorites: Red Eyes. B God**

 **Followers: Red Eyes. B God**

Well, here's chapter six. Still a little short but it covers quite a bit. Shit is going to be hitting the fan for the next few chapter. Hopefully I am able to wrap this up by Halloween.

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 6: Newborn

* * *

 **12:13 AM**

"Any clue where they are Cisco?" Joe asked for what must have been the millionth time.

"I've still got nothing Joe. Neither the tracker on Barry's Suit nor the tracers in Caitlin and Iris' cell phones are working which means they are either broken or in a zone where I cannot track them with the S.T.A.R. Labs Satellite." Cisco responded trying desperately to find his friends. The signals should be coming through even if they were underground so why couldn't Cisco track them?

"Have you tried their last known location?" Joe asked.

"Yes, it says they were at St. Marco's Cathedral at eleven thirty."

"Do you think they're still there?"

"I don't know Joe. They've been missing for forty-five minutes. We'll find them. Wherever they are."

Joe pulled off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair. "We have to find them Cisco. I'll be damned if I lose two of my kids in one night."

We won't be losing them Joe. We will find them."

* * *

 **12:30 AM**

Bloody Mary sat upon her throne of Bones holding a crimson chalice in her left hand and a blackened skull in her right. The Skull had fangs in place of normal teeth and a hole running through the center of the crown.

She waited patiently for word to reach her that Bartholomew had healed and was awake. Her greatest creation was also the final piece of the plan to reunite her with her beloved Vladimir.

"Soon My beloved." Maria leaned in and kissed the skull. "Soon we shall be reunited forever. And once you return, we will raze this city to the ground now that that bastard Father Michael is long dead."

Maria took a sip of the blood that filled her chalice and allowed herself to drift off into her own memories.

* * *

 **1609, Old Town, Edinburgh, Scotland**

Maria lay in her bed. Her illness had to an irreversible point. Every so often she would be assaulted by long coughing fits where she would quite literally cough up pieces of her lungs. Father Michael would stay by her side through the long nights and days but his prayers solved nothing as she got worse.

"Father… am I… am I going to die?" She asked.

Gently Michael dabbed her forehead with a cool towel. She was spiking a fever that was inconceivable for a normal human. Father Michael had always told her she was special, that God had plans for her that neither he nor the creator could truly tell her what they were.

"No my child." Michael promised. "Your mission has yet to be completed. God won't take you home until you have done what you were meant to do."

"I… I don't know anymore… If God doesn't want me to die why is he making me suffer like this?"

"God did not do this to you Maria. Satan is responsible for your illness. God gave you the strength to fight for life. For now, rest." Father Michael leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

Mary lay alone in her room. The only source of noise being her heavy breathing and her rhythmic heartbeat. She tried sleeping but she was assaulted by another coughing fit. Blood oozed from her mouth and into her handkerchief as her coughing got worse and worse until something passed up her throat and out her mouth. It was a dark red object roughly the size of a silver dollar.

"… Father…" she tried to cry out, but her voice was no louder than a whisper. "… Father Michael…" She tried to sit up but she began to cough violently. "…Someone… anybody… help me…"

"I can help you." A new voice spoke. Maria struggled to find the source and she saw the most handsome man ever standing next to her window.

He was tall, and despite his pale skin and greasy black hair he was quite attractive. Dressed in a black cloak The man slowly approached Maria and gently sat on the edge of her bed. He looked to be about a decade her senior and yet he still looked youthful.

"… Who…who are… you?" She asked full of terror. Every bone in her body was telling her to flee and run.

"Just a secret admirer." The man said. "I have been watching you for a while now, and I must say you are still as beautiful as the day I laid my eyes on you." That's when Maria noticed his scarlet irises in contrast to his onyx sclera. She freaked out and tried to get away but her body was too weak and fragile. "There's no need to be frightened Maria." He took her hand in his. The cold skin made her shiver. "I am here to save you."

"Are… are you an angel?" She asked. The man chuckled.

"No, I am no angel my dear." He was gently in his tone and mannerism. It was as if he were casting a spell over Maria but she felt safe around him.

"If… if you are not… an angel… what are… you?"

"I am your salvation. My name is Vladimir ȚepeșDracul III. I am a two-hundred-year old immortal prince from Wallachia or as it is now known Romania. You might know me by my more popular, and more vulgar names; Vlad the Impaler and Dracula."

"You… You…" Maria was suddenly filled with fright.

"Remain calm my precious thing." From within his cloak Dracula produced a crimson chalice filled with the thick scarlet liquid. "Drink this and you shall be cured of your illness and more."

"I… I should not…"

"Trust in me Maria. I want what is best for you. And that is for you to live forever with me."

Maria wanted to resist but she felt compelled to do as he said. Weakly she reached out and took the cup with shaking hands Vladimir kept his hands on her's to keep them steady as he helped her drink the chalice of blood. With his help Maria drained the cup of all the blood within it.

Almost immediately Maria lurched forward and began to cough and convulse violently. Blood flew from her mouth painting her sheets red as the shaking ceased.

She looked up into Vladimir's eyes and suddenly she felt almost complete. There was still something missing from her life. She was filled with an inexplicable hunger. The bright lights and the loud noises were not helping her situation.

"I'm sorry, the process can be… painful… There is only one thing left for you to do."

"What is it?"

"You must drink fresh blood before sunrise. If you do that your powers will grow exponentially. If you don't you will lose your Free Will and your power be nonexistent."

Slowly Maria left her room and into the main room of her home. She saw her mother sitting by the fire stitching something. Slowly the sixteen-year-old newly created Vampire stalked silently over to her mother. Only her mother was in the room. Father Michael was nowhere to be seen and neither was her older brother.

"The woman by the fire turned to see her daughter. "Maria!? What are you doing? You should be resting."

"Forgive me mother, but I am hungry."

Her mother gave her a smile. "Oh… I'll fix you up something right." She made her way over to their small kitchen with Maria following closely behind her. "Why don't you go laydown in your room Maria. I shall bring you your usual meal."

"Oh… I am not hungry for your cooking mother."

"Then what would you like?"

"You." Fast as lightning Maria closed the small distance between her and her mother. Tilted her head back as thirty-two fangs pushed past her teeth and dug her new fangs into her mother's jugular.

A fountain of blood flooded into Maria's mouth and she greedily drank it all not wanting to miss a single drop. The blood she did miss fell onto her white night gown dying the fabric red. Her mother's body began to wither and shrivel until she was a skeletal husk of a body. She looked up from her mother's corpse as it fell to the ground and felt a rush surging through her body.

She felt alive. More alive than she had ever felt before. She felt like she could do anything. She was snapped out of her ecstasy when she heard the clapping of Vladimir.

"Well done Maria. Well done. You are now free of the shackles that would have bound you."

"What happens now?" The newly christened vampire asked.

Dracula held out his hand. "Now? I show you everything there is to know about your new wonderful life."

* * *

 **1798, Louisiana Territory, Near Present Day Blue Valley, Nebraska**

For nearly two hundred years Maria and Vladimir traveled throughout the British Isles, Europe and Northern Africa causing chaos and leaving a trail of corpses wherever they went. Eventually they got bored and stowed away on board of a Slave Ship bound for the Americas. Halfway through their first attempt to cross the Atlantic they had managed to eat through the three hundred slaves on board forcing the Ship to stop in the Bahamas. From there they boarded a ship charted for the British Colonies.

They arrived in Newport Rhode Island in 1753, for a time they stayed in the small colony even managing to infect a young girl named Mercy Brown. And Twelve years later, during the American Revolution Maria and Vladimir secretly sided with the Americans transforming British Red Coats into undead soldiers to fight though none of them survived the bloody war.

After the War the two vampires traveled westward. Beyond the borders of the newly christened United States into What was left of New France. There they clashed with Natives and French settlers who thought they were demons.

"Stand back Maria. Allow me to handle these heathens." Vladimir said as he shrugged off his cloak and as fast as lightning he shed his white shirt, the crimson ascot and black coat. He drew the falchion sword hanging from his hip.

He gripped his blade tightly until blood began to pour from his hand and down his sword, dyeing the blade crimson. Vladimir snapped his fingers and a cyclone of crimson blood erupted from his body. It recollected around him forming a suit of demonic scarlet armor. His black hair was flowing freely in the wind. With a sick grin he charged the mob of people and soldiers marching after him and his beloved Maria.

He was like a demon on the battle field seemingly teleporting from one victim to the next in a blood crimson mist. Bullets and bayonets missed him at every turn or they simply passed harmlessly through him. Every person he cut, whether lethal nor not, began to violently convulse until they transformed into his undead soldiers or fledgling vampires via blood to blood contact. They began to gnaw and gnash at the flesh of their friends and family tearing them limb from limb. Blood, gore limbs and even a few heads were soaring through the air staining the land red.

It made him feel sick to witness a monster like Vladimir tearing good people apart. With the tide of the battle in his favor Vladimir held out his left hand and flicked his middle finger upwards.

In a horrific display crimson pikes shot up from the puddles of blood on the ground piercing through the heads and torsos of men, undead and vampires alike until all that lay before Vladimir was a forest of impaled corpses withering away into husks.

Maria applauded Vladimir's brutality at the massacre. "Oh how wonderful my beloved!"

Dracula licked the blood from his sword and gracefully put the blade away. "Well my dear, that was simple child's play." She linked her arms in his. "Now come, I am sure we shall find a place to establish the perfect coven."

Maria and Vladimir touched their lips together in passion that had not died in the slightest in nearly two hundred years. Out of the corner of her eye Mary saw someone standing on a hill overlooking the massacre. A moment later the person was gone.

"Vladimir… I do believe someone is stalking us." She said as they parted.

"Unlikely my beloved. We are the ultimate predators of mankind. Nothing hunts us." He closed the distance and kissed her under the full moon before they transformed into swirling masses of blood and bats and flew off into the night.

* * *

 **3:57 AM**

Barry's vision slowly came back to him as he drifted back into the land of the living. While he was unconscious he was witnessing major moments of Bloody Mary's life. He saw each and every person Maria killed, he had felt each of them die in his arms. He knew they were memories, but they felt so life like and real that they could have fooled him into believing it was him committing each act of sin.

He felt a horrendous sense of déjà vu with heavy metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He felt woozy, weak, and above all hungry. There was a pounding in his head, a million times worse than anything he had ever felt when he had to worry about things such as hangovers after a night of drinking. The last thing he remembered was something large going completely through his midsection. By all accounts he should be dead. He could feel the cool air of the cavern tickling the bare flesh of his abdomen. He glanced down to see a hole in his suit, but there was no wound.

Mustering up his strength Barry began to use any of his powers, either the speed force or his new Vampire ones, in order to free himself of the chains. He did not know if he was making progress but he must have because a gray fist came out of nowhere and struck Barry across his temple sending Barry's head down to the ground where the rough ground proceeded to tear it up slightly.

Barry barely recovered from the punch when, what he assumed was the same hand that punched him, roughly grabbed him by his hair and held him at face level.

"Oh no you don't Newborn. You won't be getting out of those chains. Maria forged them herself, they are as solid and tough as pure iron." Barry looked into the vampire's face and almost immediately recognized him.

"You… I remember you… Luther right?"

"So pleased you remember me. I'm touched!" Luther proceeded to punch Barry again slicing open a cut across the Flash's nose. He then began to drag Barry across the cold earth for what felt like an hour or so until they were once more in the chamber that housed Maria's throne.

Still slightly dazed Barry could see something that made his heart clench in pain. Bloody Mary was holding Caitlin close to her, an arm wrapped across the doctor's chest holding her firm.

Iris was a little way away, chained against a wall. Seeing blood trickle down her face Barry felt a mixture of hunger and rage.

"Oh good you're awake Bartholomew. I was worried that I might have killed my favorite pet by mistake."

"Barry…" Caitlin said weakly. She hated to see him in such pain, after all it was practically her job to keep him alive and safe.

"Cait… please…" Barry was pleading with Maria. "Please… you have me… let Caitlin and Iris go…"

Bloody Mary smiled. "I cannot do that Bartholomew." She held Caitlin a little closer and tighter. "You see; I've grown to love Caitlin as if she were one of my own daughters. As for your beloved Iris, well, let's just say my newest daughter will be starving when she arrives."

Barry felt his blood freeze. Maria was going to convert Caitlin and then have her feast on Iris. "No! Please! Don't!"

Bloody Mary ignored Barry's pleas. "Now, the choice is yours Bartholomew. Do I infect Doctor Snow directly with blood to blood contact? Or…" She waved her free hand and summoned the chalice full of her blood. "Should she drink my blood and go through what you and I went through?"

"Maria Please! I'm begging you! Let them go!" Hot tears stung Barry's face as they fell down his cheeks.

"Make your decision fast Bartholomew. Do you want Doctor Snow to be my new slave or for her to be your new sister?" Maria tilted the chalice threatening to pour her blood into Caitlin's mouth.

"I'LL DO IT!" Barry screamed out loudly making Maria stop.

"Pardon?" Caitlin also looked at Barry worried if not frightened.

"Don't… don't convert Caitlin… I'll drink her blood…" The young doctor's eyes widened in fear when she heard Barry's words before she realized what he was thinking. He was going to kill her so she wouldn't have to suffer as a monster.

Maria smiled then she nodded to Luther who begrudgingly removed Barry's chains. Almost as soon as he did Barry closed the distance between him and Caitlin as Maria stepped back to watch her latest Newborn embrace what he was.

Barry held Caitlin's arms still with one arm while his other gently tilted her head out of the way exposing her neck to him. The Flash opened his mouth and his fangs descended. He gave Caitlin one more look in her eyes before leaning in.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **CHANGING THE GAME A LITTLE. 6+ REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS OR FAVORITES I'LL UPDATE IN 3 DAYS.**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	7. Father Michael's Secret

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: josephguy217, AReiss215, Killer Cold Hearts, romario . hume, guest**

 **Guest:** Glad you love it, here's the next chapter

 **Favorites: FlashFrost25 and zanessa14luv18**

 **Followers: FlashFrost25 and zanessa14luv18**

* * *

 _The Flash: Bloody Halloween_

Chapter 7: Father Michael's Secret

* * *

 **4:01 AM**

Caitlin closed her eyes and waited for Barry's fangs to dig into her skin. She culd hardly hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes as one of her best and only friends was about to kill her. That is until Barry looked into her eyes and leaned in a little closer.

"… _How much of the cure do you still have…?"_ Barry whispered into Caitlin's ear.

She was confused for a moment but then she resonded. " _…Two…_ " She whispered back knowing the next question. " _…In my pocket…"_

Quickly Barry pulled out the two small darts loaded with the cure Caitlin had made earlier. He knew it wouldn't work on either him or Mary, but she did not know that.

"… _Stick me with it…"_ Barry told Caitlin as he discretely slipped one of the darts into Caitlin's hand. "… _trust me…"_

She gave him a slight nod as he leaned in closer to her neck and in one fluid motion everything broke out into chaos. Caitlin jammed the dart into Barry's neck flooding the Flash with the incomplete cure.

Immediately Barry clutched his neck as his body began to convulse as he transformed from a Vampire into a human, breaking any influence Bloody Mary may have had over him.

"NO!" Maria screamed as she flew towards Barry and Caitlin fully intending to end the doctor's life in her rage. She saw out of the corner of her eye Barry readying a dart filled with whatever Caitlin injected in him. She moved as quickly as she could out of the way, but Barry was just a little faster. She felt the needle pierce through her skin and the liquid within ooze into her cold blood.

She shrieked in pain at a frequency that was horrifyingly close to the cavern's own frequency. Large rocks tumbled from the ceiling and walls crushing prisoners and vampires alike indiscriminately.

Temporarily no longer a vampire Barry did exactly what he planned to do. He grabbed Caitlin in his right arm and ran over to Iris. Using his speed, he vibrated through her chains breaking them. With Iris freed as well Barry slung her over his shoulder and grabbed a few other things before he and the girls could make their great escape.

First he grabbed the chalice filled with Maria's blood. That was what Caitlin needed to manufacture the true Vampire Cure. The second thing he grabbed was Father Michael's cross. Despite Maria flaunting her immunity to the holy object Barry felt like they could use it in some way, after all the story said Father Michael used it to defeat Maria two hundred years ago. But if he did not, how did the priest defeat the Vampire Queen?

Barry was about to make his escape but in his way stood Luther with a gun pointed directly at Barry. Normally Barry would be fast enough to catch a bullet let alone dodge one but here carrying Caitlin, and unconscious Iris, a chalice filled with blood and a golden cross, he was bound to be a little slower than normal.

"Where do you think you're going Flash?" Luther asked as he clicked back the hammer of the gun.

"We are leaving!" Lightning crackled in Barry's eyes

The vampire smirked. "I don't think so." He pulled the trigger several times and fired off five shots at Barry.

The Flash ran forward moving between each bullet through two of them managed to hit his shoulder and his thigh. Moving as fast as lightning Barry gripped the cross tightly and drove the sharpened bottom through Luther's skull.

The vampire screamed in pain as yellow lightning coursed over his whole body burning him from the inside out leaving only a charred skeleton in his place.

In a flash of yellow lightning Barry, Iris and Caitlin were gone leaving a screaming Maria in her throne room.

* * *

 **4:03 AM**

Cisco and Joe had been looking for Barry, Iris and Caitlin for four hours and yet there had been nothing.

"Damn it! Where the hell are they?" Joe slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration.

"We'll find them Joe. It's just going to take-" There was a flash of yellow lightning and Barry was standing in the middle of the Cortex. "some… time…"

Barry gently let go of Caitlin and handed her the chalice of blood. An instant later He laid Iris out on the bed in the Medical lab before returning to the Cortex and standing next to Caitlin.

Joe was immediately in front of Barry and punched the Flash much to Caitlin and Cisco's shock. "That's for disappearing on us!" Barry never got a chance to reply as Joe pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "But this is for making it back safely with Iris and Caitlin."

"I…I'm sorry Joe… I didn't mean to scare you."

Joe broke away from the hug. "I know you didn't Bar…" He soaked in Barry's now human appearance. "Wait… you're human again?"

"Temporary cure." Caitlin said. "I'm actually surprised its lasting as long as it is. Last vampire I used it on turned back almost immediately." Almost as soon as she said it. Barry hunched over and gripped the edges of the table.

He slowly began to change. Skin growing pale. Fingernails growing longer and turning black. Even his eyes returned to their black sclera and blood red irises.

"BARRY!" Joe shouted but Barry held up a hand waving Joe off.

"Stay… back…" Barry groaned as his fangs cut open his gums and pushed past his teeth. Blood trickled down his mouth dying his lips red in contrast to his skin.

"Barry…?" Cisco asked a little afraid the Flash would go full cannibal vampire on them.

"Well… I guess we know how long the faux cure works on me…" Barry joked with his usual wit and mannerism despite his demonic look.

* * *

 **4:30 AM**

Iris slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in the dark underground lair of the Vampire Queen. The second thing she noticed was her father sitting nearby slowly nodding off.

"Dad?" Iris asked as she sat up.

"Iris! Oh thank god you're awake!" Joe was over the moon that his daughter was mostly fine at least.

"Easy there Iris." Caitlin came seemingly out of nowhere and gently placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You've lost a lot of blood from the rather large cut on you head and forearm." Iris noticed the bag of blood handing next to her trickling the life giving liquid into her arm

"You had us worried there for a minute Baby girl." Joe gently rubbed her hand in his.

"Caitlin…? What happened? How'd we get here?" Iris asked

"Barry saved us." Caitlin said simply. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"After Barry was…" Iris trailed off as she thought about how Barry was stabbed through by a crimson spike. "I… I remember being struck by something."

Caitlin nodded. Bloody Mary made her watch as Luther pummeled on Barry and take the silver cross to Iris' head. "Yeah… Bloody Mary made me watch as you and Barry were… tortured…" She thought it might be for the best that she leave out the detail that Maria had essentially had Iris drained of at least a pint of two of blood. "You went into shock and passed out."

A machine near Caitlin made a slight ding noise and the Bio engineer walked over to check it.

"What's that?"

"I'm working on a new version of the cure for Barry. We managed to get a large sample of Maria's blood."

"So we got what we were there for." Iris chuckled lightly. "That's a relief.

"Iris… this isn't funny… you almost died and Caitlin… she almost suffered a fate worse than death."

"I'm sorry dad…" Iris whispered as her father embraced her tightly _._

"Hey," Barry said as he walked into the medical saw Iris was awake and a wide smile crept across his face.

"Barry..." Iris returned the smile.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you but Joe, Caitlin could you guys join me and Cisco in the morgue?"

"Morgue? What's in the morgue?" Caitlin asked

"Father Michael." Joe answered.

* * *

 **4:35 AM**

Barry, Cisco, Joe and Caitlin stood around the withered and decaying corpse of the holy man who defeated Bloody Mary.

"You actually brought his body here?" Caitlin asked as she put on some latex gloves. She had experience with cadavers back in med school and she was expecting to analyze the body to some regard.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't believe the trouble we went through just to bring it here." Cisco replied.

"We need it Cait." Barry said. "His journal is in the wind and his cross has no effect on Maria. So we're running out of options. That's where Cisco comes in."

"Che?" Cisco asked pointing at himself. "You want me to touch the dead body?"

"You're the one who carried it in here." Joe said

"Cisco… we need to know how Michael took down Maria if the cross doesn't actually affect her." Barry said.

Cisco turned from Barry to Joe and to Caitlin. "Ok… Ok I'll do it." Cisco rolled up his sleeves and reached out of the dead corpse of the priest. "This is totally disgusting just so you know." He put his hand to Michael's chest and began to use his powers.

The world flickered and changed and Cisco found himself in what must have been a southern manor. Coming up the road was a man. Wearing a long brown coat. Shaggy black hair hung from his head. His face was hollow and old.

As he walked up the road dozens of Vampires flanked him threatening to strike yet they never did. That's when Cisco saw the cross the man was carrying; Father Michael's Crucifix. All the bloodsuckers were terrified of it. He kept walking until one of the Vampires stepped onto the road blocking the man's path.

Too fast for Cisco to see the man was past all the vampires each of their heads was cleaved in two. All of them fell over dead and the man slowly knocked on the door of the manor. Not even one second later he produced a sword from within his cloak and stabbed through the door.

Cisco followed him inside, stepping over the body of a vampire the man stabbed through the door.

" _Ah, Michael…"_ Cisco looked up to see a man with greasy black hair and a black cloak standing on the second floor leaning on the railing. _"Fancy seeing you here. You look good for a dead man."_

" _I could say the same of you Vladimir or should I call you Dracula?"_ Michael retorted as he pulled out his cross and his sword.

Dracula chuckled. " _You've come for my beloved Maria?"_

" _Correct, I won't leave until you release my daughter from your control!"_ Michael pointed his sword at Vladimir. There was a flapping of wings at high speed and suddenly Vladimir was on the same floor as Michael. " _The only way to do that is to kill you."_

" _Correct, under normal circumstances. Killing the master would free a Vampire. But I am an Immortal Michael. You cannot kill me."_ Vladimir gloated. _"Maria is mine forever; you shall never have her!"_

The holy man and the monster lunged for each other and briefly clashed steel trying to do away with the other until Michael slammed his cross into Dracula's face like a large brass knuckle and then ran his sword through the Vampire's chest.

" _Really Michael? You really thought this would work?"_ Dracula simply pulled the blade from his chest and cast the sword aside. _"Oh I'll enjoy bleeding you dry."_

Michael backed against the wall, Vladimir was nigh unkillable, there was only one way he could possibly kill this monster as his cross had no effect. _"No,"_ He said simply.

" _No?"_ Vladimir questioned as he drew his sword and advanced on the priest.

" _I won't allow you to drag my daughter's soul to hell with you."_ Almost as soon as he said those words The Vampire Lord drove his sword into Michael's heart.

" _A man of God such as yourself cannot hope to kill me. I get my abilities from Satan himself."_

Through blood soaked teeth Father Michael smiled. _"I have… another name… Vladimir… one I do not wish to share with anyone else…"_

The Vampire lord was quite surprised that Michael was still alive despite the sword in his chest. With strength that should not be found in a dead man Michael threw Vladimir across the room and slowly drew the sword from his chest before tossing it across the room.

" _THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE JUST A PRIEST!"_

" _I am so much more than a priest."_ Almost as if he was speaking a spell The dark clouds in the sky parted unveiling the massive full moon in the midnight sky shining its light through the main window and down on the priest. " _Tell me… when the pastor cannot protect the flock who, or rather what does he turn to?"_ Dracula looked more than a little confused. _"Father Michael is just the name I chose when I joined the faith. I've gone by several names including Lawrence Talbot, but my True Name is Abraham Van Helsing. I am not just a Shepard of the Lord's flock; I am the guard dog that protects his flock. I am Lupus Dei! The Hound of God!"_

The Priest collapsed to his knees and doubled over in pain as his body began to convulse and enlarge. Muscles and bones grew within him nearly doubling his height and splitting his skin apart like it were cloth. His screams of pain slowly changed into growls growing louder and louder until they were full fledge roars. With sharp claws replacing his hands Michael or rather Abraham tore away at his flesh revealing a mess of brown-black fur covering his body. His ears and face elongated resembling a vicious canine animal.

Vladimir, for the first time in five centuries, felt true horror. This was the sensation hundreds of his victims felt just before he killed them. Standing before the lord of the Vampires was a ten-foot-tall werewolf. If vampires were created by the devil to be mankind's predators, then werewolves were created by God to protect the flock.

" _ **AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ _"_ Michael threw his head back into the air and howled so loudly it echoed throughout the manor and across the land. He turned to Vladimir and slowly approached the vampire.

" _Now, now Michael."_ He backed away from the wolf slowly. _"Think about what you are about to do. What would Maria say if she saw you now?"_

" _ **ROAAAAAAR**_ _!"_ Abraham roared and lunged at the Vampire lord.

Seeing the beast Dracula morphed into an equally large Bat Demon. The two monsters smashed into each other before Abraham threw Dracula through a wall.

"Oh man this is cool." Cisco said watching the monster fight.

It was vicious and violent. Two animals if not predators going at it for survival. The most primal form of Combat. The werewolf swiped his claw across Dracula's face leaving deep lacerations and forcing him to return to his more humanoid form.

" _You know… we could be brothers Micha… Abraham."_ Dracula was actually pleading for his life from the werewolf. _"We're both monsters!"_ Abraham ignored him and grabbed Dracula by the throat hoisting him up. " _Heh… you cannot kill me beast… I am Drac-"_ With razor sharp claws Abraham pierced through the vampire lord's chest.

He extracted his hand and showed Dracula his still beating heart. Abraham opened his maw wide and tore into Dracula's heart with his fangs devouring the devil's heart. Dracula was dead before Abraham finished devouring it.

Cisco watched the scene shift once more and Father Michael, or rather Abraham Van Helsing shoved Dracula's severed head onto a pike. He wrapped the vampire's body in thick chains and cast it into the Missouri river. He them poured oil over Dracula's head and said a small inaudible prayer before lightning it up in flames.

"Whoa…" Cisco whispered as he came out of his vibe.

"Cisco, what did you see?" Caitlin asked

"Father Michael… he… he's the real Abraham Van Helsing…"

"Like the character from _Dracula_?" Barry asked

"Apparently Dracula and Van Helsing were real…" Cisco still was having difficulty wrapping his mind around it. "And Father Michael… he's not just Van Helsing… He called himself the Hound of God…"

"Hound of God? What's that supposed to be?" Joe asked

"You might want to sit down for this one. He's a werewolf."

"First Vampires, then zombies, Dracula and then a werewolf? Now I've heard it all." Joe groaned.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to be, you know, monsters that eat people?" Caitlin asked.

"I guess werewolves aren't as bad as lore dictates." Cisco replied

"Anything about whether the cure for Barry will work?"

"I have no idea." Cisco responded. "All I know is killing the Bloodsucker that turned you turns you normal, so long as you don't complete the transformation."

Barry started tuning out everyone else as he eyed Father Michael's corpse. This man was capable of killing a vampire like Dracula. They still don't know how he defeated Maria but maybe, just maybe, Father Michael's blood could be the key.

"Cait, what's the status on the cure?" Barry asked stopping the monster discussion.

"Uh, the synthesized components are going to take a few more minutes. Once they're done I can make the cure in ten minutes." The Bio-Engineer said. "Barry… we don't know if it will work…"

"It'll work." Barry said. "If the one you made from that random vamp temporarily cured me and stunned Maria one made from her blood will cure me. Either way we still need to kill Bloody Mary and I know how." Barry flashed out of the morgue and was back milliseconds later holding a syringe.

"Barry, what are you-" Barry cut off Joe by jamming the syringe into the corpse and drawing out a much blood as he could. There was hardly any blood, only filling up roughly half of the vial.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BARRY!?" Joe screamed at the degradation of a corpse even if it was a werewolf.

"I'm going to drink this." Barry pulled the vial out and looked at it.

"What!? That's insane Barry!" Caitlin argued. "That'll complete your transformation into a vampire! And the cure won't matter! Remember what Cisco said? Maria didn't turn human again after Dracula was killed because she'd already drank human blood!"

"We don't have many options! This blood is the key to defeating Bloody Mary!"

"You always have a choice Barry." Joe argued. "You don't know what will happen if you drink that. You could lose your remaining humanity."

"I know. That's why I want you all to promise me that if I fail to kill Maria before sunrise you'll kill me."

"Wait just a minute Barry…" Cisco slowly approached Barry. "Give Caitlin some time to finish the cure. Before you do this. Maybe we can use this blood to create something that can affect Bloody Mary."

Barry looked from his friends to the vial and back again. He closed his eyes and handed the vial to Caitlin. "Take it Cait… before my instincts tell me to drink it."

"I'll get right on it." Caitlin gave Barry a reassuring smile before heading back up to her lab leaving the boys alone in the morgue.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE OUT ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


	8. Morning has Come

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.

As Always Shout outs go to All you guys who reviewed, favorited and or followed.

 **Reviews: Killer Cold Hearts, Guest, joesphguy217, AReiss215,** and **blackbirdabhi**

 **Guest:** Well Thank you. The idea for werewolves from God comes from the whole sheep dog thing and also from _Penny Dreadful_ , there's a creature called the Wolf of God.

 **Favorites:** None this time unfortunately. Oh Well.

 **Followers:** Only **blackbirdabhi** this time.

Here's the final chapter now as for what I am doing next it's a coin toss between Fury of Killer Frost or the sequel to Rewriting History aka Survival of the Fastest. To Be entirely honest as much as I liked how this story turned out there are elements I wish I could have dived deeper into. Just a heads up the ending is left open for a reason, left to each person's own interpretation.

* * *

The Flash: Bloody Halloween

Final Chapter: Morning has Come

* * *

 **4:54 AM**

Reports were coming in and Cisco's monitor was lightning up like the fourth of July. After Barry Iris and Caitlin escaped from the Vampire Queen Bloody Mary unleashed what should have been a small coven of Vampires, however Team Flash gravely underestimated the number of vampires and ghouls Maria had under her control, it was comparable to Zoom's Invasion.

Joe, Cisco and Barry immediately went to work to quell the menace of Maria's Coven using a variety of methods. Barry wielding his stake now welded with St. Michael's cross, Joe using specially designed Silver HEI bullets that could put them down and Cisco using his gauntlets to better use his powers to crush their bones or straight up liquefy them from the inside out.

"Alright, that pack's down where's the next one?" Barry asked Caitlin and Iris.

" _Reports of an large attack at Hannover and Fourth Avenue!"_ Iris replied.

"On It!" Barry grabbed Joe and Cisco and in a Flash of crimson lightning they were at the location and a minute later all the vampires were reduced to piles of ash.

"This is getting out of hand." Cisco grumbled. "It's like every cave crapper we kill there's at least two others to take its place."

"They're just the symptoms." Barry said and he harnessed the stake into the sling Cisco made for the suit. "Bloody Mary is the disease. We kill Maria, we stop the Vampires."

"At this point it seems as though she's trying to run out the clock." Joe noted. "The sun will be up in a couple of hours."

"She's desperate, and she thinks I'm still a vampire and she knows that if we don't kill her I would be her slave." Barry added. "In her mind all she has to do is wait for sunrise and boom she wins."

"Yeah, well, she might as well win if we don't find her." Cisco said as he crouched next to a vampire corpse that hadn't been burned to ash yet while Barry and Joe called Caitlin and Iris to get another location.

" _Barry, Dad, come back to the lab. Caitlin finished with the cure."_ Iris said

Barry released a breath of relief that felt like the world was finally making sense again. "Oh thank god… We're on our way back Iris."

"Cisco, you set?" Joe asked

Cisco stood up and walked back over to the Flash and the Detective. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **5:03 AM**

"You ready for this Barry?" Caitlin asked as she prepped the cure for injection.

"I've been ready to be human since Bloody Mary bit me." Barry said as he rolled up his sleeve exposing his shoulder.

"Wait!" Cisco cried out drawing the attention of Barry, Caitlin, Iris and Joe. "I know this isn't the opportune moment but I need to get something off my chest."

"What?" Joe asked

"I've been thinking, Barry's kind of badass as a vampire. Turning into a big old flock of bats that can move at super speed."

"Yeah, cause being able to eat a lot of bugs and people really fast is quite the improvement." Iris commented while Barry rolled his eyes.

"Just do it Cait." She nodded and injected Barry with the cure. Barry clenched his fangs in pain as his body began to change. Each of his fangs fell out one by one, leaving his regular incisors and molars. His gray-pale skin reverted to its regular tanned complexion. And his eyes returned to their normal eye color.

"Barry?" Iris asked.

"it's ok… I'm human again…" He gave his friends and family a smile.

Joe smiled knowing that he was no longer in the position where he might have to kill his son. "That's one problem solved, now all we have to do is find and put Bloody Mary down for good. Anything that may tell us where she is?"

"I might have something." Cisco said causing all eyes to turn to him once again. "When I touched one of the Vamps I vibed something… something that seemed rather important…"

"Cisco… what did you see?" Caitlin asked.

"I saw Maria's plan. She wants to bring Dracula back to life."

"How?" Joe asked

"By draining the blood from every person and vampire in central city and feeding it to Dracula's skull."

"She's planning to kill her own Vampires? That's sick!" Iris scoffed.

"Every one of those vampires she claims as her children." Caitlin noted. "If every one of them becomes her slaves after their first night there's reason to believe she can compel them to follow her without question."

"That's why she wants me." Barry said. "She knows my blood has healing properties, heck she probably knows more about me and my powers than any of us. Either way she wants me to give my blood to Dracula so he can be revived like she was."

"Dracula's a scorched and impaled skull, Maria was a shriveled up corpse. How exactly will Barry's fast healing help with that?" Joe asked

"Let's just not find out what happens if Maria manages to convert Barry back into a vampire." Caitlin offered.

Iris agreed with Caitlin. "I agree with Caitlin. For now, we concentrate on any attacks that arise and maybe we'll get lucky and find Bloody Mary."

"Actually, I've got a plan, it's a long shot but, I think I will work." Barry spoke up before turning to Caitlin. "But we will need that serum from Father Michael's blood."

"From what I gathered if we are able to introduce Father Michael's… I mean Van Helsing's Werewolf blood into Maria system it should start a chain reaction causing massive amounts of cellular degeneration." Caitlin grabbed her tablet and showed everyone the results of her test. "I can definitely make a serum that would increase the rate her body circulates the foreign blood but the down side is we'd only have one shot, there isn't enough to make any more."

"OK, so we poison her. Then what?" Joe says still trying to see the bigger picture. "She'd still be alive. And I don't think whatever we do to her will be permenant."

"Seeing as how Vampires are living dead she wouldn't be 'alive' per say." the Hispanic engineer added.

"That's where the second half of my plan comes in, and I don't think any of you are going to like it." Barry said while folding his arms across his chest.

* * *

 **6:30 AM**

Barry skidded to a stop in front of Maria. The Vampire Queen was currently gorging herself on the neck of a poor innocent bystander when she noticed the crimson lightning of Barry Allen.

She looked up from her meal at her final creation but she felt like something was off with the Flash. Sure his Lightning was still red, and he had Father Michael's crucifix welded to his stake but there was something off about him. The sound of his blood pumping though his body caught her attention. His heart was beating loudly and quickly, much too quickly for a Vampire.

"So my rebellious son has returned to me at the waning moments of his freedom."

"Check again Bloody Mary" Barry said antagonizing her. He knew she hated that name. "I'm one hundred percent cured. Not a Vamp anymore."

"Bartholomew… How could you…" She sounded disappointed or sad, Barry couldn't be bothered to figure out which emotion sh was trying to convey. "How could you reject my gift?"

"Easy," The Flash gripped his weapon tightly. "You told me when the sun comes up I lose my free will to you. Well, I have no intention of becoming your slave."

"It matters little." Maria chuckled lightly despite Barry's confidence. "In less than one hour you will be my Slave."

Barry chuckled. "Then you're going to have to catch me." Crimson lightning arced all over Barry before he ran off. Maria smirked through blood soaked teeth before transforming into a tempest of blood, mist and bats and followed the lightning river that the Flash left behind.

The Vampire Queen and the Flash tore through Central City. Windows were smashed, cars were flipped and blood splashed and stained walls and road.

As she chased him a few of her bats trailed off from the flock and bit into several pedestrians draining them of their blood before converting them into ghouls. The undead beasts would then either pursue Barry or turn and attack any civilians surrounding them.

Barry whirled around on a dime ran through Maria's swarm and ran his stake through the hearts of each ghoul Maria made and electrified them turning them to dust as there was no cure to bring back the dead.

Seeing her 'children' being slaughtered by the Flash reminded Maria of the night Father Michael marshaled the townsfolk of Central City against her.

* * *

 **October 22 1824, Central City**

Maria had witnessed how Father Michael brutalized her beloved Vladimir's body and cast it into the river. Seeing that… vulgar act… sent Maria over the edge. She went on a killing spree as she hunted Father Michael down eventually tracking and cornering him in Central City. The Priest marshalled the townsfolk and attacked Maria's coven as soon as they could, mere hours after her arrival as if they were the ones to set a trap for the Vampire Queen.

Humans, Vampires and Ghouls slammed together in a bloody massacre much like her and Vladimir's first romp in the Louisiana territory. Through the crowd She spotted Father Michael heading her way and as if by pure reflex and instinct she feld into the chapel.

"MARIA!" She turned around to see the Priest she met so long ago standing in the door way. "Please! It does not have to be this way my child!"

Rage boiled inside her just by looking at him. "YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT! WHY DO YOU CALL ME THAT?" She screamed.

Michael tossed the cross to the ground along with his sword. For over two hundred years his mission was to save Maria. He thought by Killing Dracula he'd be able to save her but his daughter was too far gone. "Maria… I've failed you… I hope there is still some shred of humanity left in your heart to forgive me…"

In a heartbeat Maria was holding Michael by the neck as her fangs descended. "I could never forgive you. You are more of a monster that Vladimir or I." With that she dug her fangs into Michael's neck and began to suck him dry.

As she did the priest memories flooded into her mind and she saw the truth. His true name and what he really was. His entire life that had been plagued by tragedy. The only good in his life were his wife and children, her and her brother. Maria was not Maria Stewart, rather she was Maria Van Helsing.

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes as she released her father from her jaws but it was already too late, for either of them. She drank too much of his blood.

She looked over her Father's withered form and then it hit her. Abraham's blood finished its circulation and her body began to wilt and decay. Until she was a motionless husk in Abraham's arms.

"My child…" The dying priest cooed. "My sweet, sweet child… be at peace…"

The rest of the memory was fuzzy as she was mostly dead. Abraham carried her into the crypt beneath the chapel and placed her into her coffin sealing it beneath his Crucifix to prevent evil from defiling her corpse. He then poured holy oil all over the crypt and the chapel and after several prayers. He lit the church on fire, burning the building to the ground with himself inside.

* * *

 **6:42 AM**

"Come on Bloody Mary! Are you going to hide behind your lackeys or are you going to fight me yourself?" Barry goaded. While he was chasing Maria, Barry felt something happening. He was feeling a little colder and hungrier almost like he was turning into a Vampire all over again but that was impossible. The cure Caitlin made should have completely removed anything vampire related from his system.

Whatever was going on with Barry Maria took notice and it made her smile. "Like I said Bartholomew, come sunrise you will be my slave."

Barry gripped his weapon tightly. "Not even if hell freezes over Maria."

* * *

 **6:48 AM**

Back at STAR Labs Caitlin and Iris were at the main computer of the Cortex monitoring Barry, Cisco and Joe. While Barry was distracting Maria, Joe and Cisco were setting up the trap in the church and since they're not speedsters it would take some time.

Caitlin was monitoring Barry's vitals. So Far the cure she manufactured with Maria's blood was holding, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy, like she was missing something. Her fears were confirmed when she noticed a change in his body temperature and his heartrate. They were both dropping.

Unsure about what she was seeing Caitlin ran a fast analysis and the results were not good. "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Iris asked noting the worry on the doctor's face.

"Oh no…This…this is impossible…" Iris was immediately by Caitlin side.

"What is this saying?"

"It's the Speed Force." Caitlin said. "When Maria first turned Barry… she somehow changed the Speed Force as well."

"What!?" Iris was quite shocked. "The Speed Force itself!? That's impossible!"

Caitlin shook her head. "If I am reading this right The Speed Force is sucking out…well, it's hard to explain…"

"It's sucking out Barry's life force." Iris offered, well more like confirmed.

Caitlin nodded. "The cure might have cured Barry but they don't kill Maria the Speed Force will either turn him back into a vampire or it will kill him."

"Then how do we save him?"

"If they don't kill Maria in less than an hour… We lose."

* * *

 **6:50 AM**

"Ready Cisco?" Joe asked as he peaked through the cracked doors of the cathedral.

"Almost." Cisco was putting the finishing touches on a device wired to a steel barrel labeled _Danger! Explosive!_ And _Highly Flammable!_ "I hope we don't go to hell for this…"

"We're lucky the sacristy was emptied because of the Vampires." Joe muttered. "The tough thing will be to keep people away. And I think burning and burying a demonic cave crapper outweighs destroying a church. I'm more concerned with burning down the city with those explosives you've cooked up."

"Cathedral…" Cisco muttered as he hit one last button. And the device began to light up like a Christmas tree. "There all set! Now all we need is for Barry to move these into position, give them a little spark and boom. No more Vampires."

"Do I even what to know why S.T.A.R. Labs had access to Hydrogen, White Phosphorus."

"Well, we use both hydrogen and phosphorus in some of the experiments we do and synthesizing White Phosphorus is a lot easier to make than you'd think."

"Tell Barry we're all set." Joe said "And let's get out of here. Cause I think Bloody Mary is heading this way."

"What!? Crap, we've got to get out of here!"

* * *

 **6:58 AM**

Maria made her way back to the cathedral as fast as she could with Barry following closely behind her. She couldn't escape him no matter where she went. She halted and hovered in midair, held up by a massive pair of bat wings.

She screamed and the point of each finger shot outward and into several innocent bystanders. Barry watched helplessly and the people were sucked dry. Blood erupted all over Maria creating a cyclone of crimson blood.

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE! I AM YOUR MAKER! I COMMAND YOU!" Maria screamed at Barry. "STOP!"

"You've said it yourself Maria." Crimson lightning crackled all over Barry. "I'm a little more than just a vampire." Barry began to run in a circle surrounding Maria and the whole cathedral building up wind and lightning as he ran. Soon Maria was in the eye of a tornado laced with lightning. In rapid succession at multiple angles Barry began to hurl lightning at the Vampire Queen striking her with lightning and leaving burns all over her body.

Maria could barely stand the tempest of lightning and wind as it ripped the flesh off her body and burned other portions. She bellowed in pain trying to knock Barry out of his rhythm but Barry was moving far too fast for her to hit let alone keep up with.

Seeing how weak he was making her Barry decided it was time for one last bolt of lightning. Coming back around Barry held his stake like a javelin and coated it in lightning and threw it with all his might. There was a crack of thunder as it left his hand and flew towards Maria, flying at least Mach 26. Maria was pierced in the heart by the silver stake before she even knew Barry threw it.

Red lightning erupted from the weapon as it shocked and burned her from both the inside and outside as the momentum carried Maria through the doors of the church blasting them off their hinges.

As the tornado died down Barry stood there looking towards the foreboding church. Joe came up next to him and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come on Barry. Cisco and I prepped the church. Let's finish this." Joe pulled out a clip of silver bullets and loaded them into his gun before heading off into the Cathedral.

"Joe! Wait!" Barry called after his foster father before following him.

* * *

 **7:18 AM**

 **(Sunrise in 10 minutes)**

Joe and Barry entered the church. They literally only had minutes before the official sunrise and they needed to Kill Maria.

"Why…" Barry and Joe turned to see Maria yanking out the stake from her chest. "Why do you reject my gift Bartholomew?"

"Like I said I'm not going to be your slave."

Maria's wound began to heal up and she lunged for Joe only for Barry to intervene and begin one last fight. Every time Barry used his speed he began to turn more and more into a vampire.

"See it now Bartholomew? You are mine…" Maria managed to catch Barry and hold him up. Several gunshots rang out as several bullets punctured Maria forcing her to drop Barry. Stunning her momentarily.

"BARRY! GO! SET UP THOSE BOMBS!"

"Oh no you don't!" Maria was about to lunge when Barry stabbed her in the neck with a syringe. The syringe holding the serum Caitlin made.

Maria screamed out in pain as her heart rate increased and pumped the solution throughout her entire body. It wasn't as much when she drained her own father so it didn't comatose her in any way. Instead it blocked her powers, rendering her, for the first time in four hundred years, one hundred percent human.

In a heartbeat Barry placed the canisters throughout the catacombs, chapel ruins, and the cathedral and set the timers for thirty seconds. With everything set Barry and Joe were about to leave when something pierced through the main stain glass window and the doors.

"Damn it… the sun!" Barry turned around and was near blinded by the brilliance of the sun. It felt like his entire body was getting a really bad sunburn all at the same time. "Come on Barry! Let's torch this place!"

"THAT'S IT BARTHOLOMEW! SUCCUMB TO ME! YOU'RE NOW MINE FOREVER!"

"BARRY DON'T LISTEN TO HER! FOLLOW MY VOICE!" Joe yelled out.

"NO!" Maria screamed as she watched Barry fight off her influence and follow Joe into the light. This was impossible. He should be her slave by now.

Barry fought through the searing pain that was racing over his skin. Yes, he had to kill Maria but keeping his free will seemed far more important than doing it himself. In a flash of lightning Barry and Joe were outside of the Church. Maria crawled after them, weak and dying. She needed to get Barry under her control, drink him, recover then use him to revive Vladimir.

She crossed the threshold of the cathedral only for Joe to aim his gun at her. Time slowed down as he pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through her skull. Everything that happened next happened quickly.

The spark from the bullet ignited the hydrogen in the air and soon the whole building was consumed a massive fireball obliterating the structure as Barry used his remaining control and energy to create a whirlwind to contain the destruction.

In the instant Maria's body was pierced by the bullet and consumed by flames Barry was turned normal as was the corrupted Speed Force.

Barry stopped next to Joe overlooking the rubble of the cathedral. And after a brief tense moment Father and son couldn't help but begin to laugh at their luck. The Plan worked and all was right in the world once again.

" _Joe? Barry? You OK?"_ Caitlin's voice asked

"It's OK… We're Ok…" Barry reassured her, Iris and Cisco. "It's all over now…"

"Damn…" Joe sighed. "I really hope we won't be going to hell for this…"

"After what I just went through… I think Hell might have some nice R&R… for all of us…"

"So… you're back to normal… well your version of normal Bar. What do you want to do first?"

"I think… I think I'm going to eat an entire supermarket then go to sleep for the rest of the day. I am tired Joe…"

Joe put a hand over Barry's shoulder. "Let's go home son…"

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

That night Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe were all gathered together in the West Living Room, celebrating their absurdly close victory against Maria Stewart. It literally came down to the final seconds and if it hadn't been for Joe things would have gone much further south.

"So a toast?" Cisco asked as he raised his glass of red alcohol.

"I still don't see why we're drinking Bloody Marys." Caitlin asked

"It's part of the celebration. One final hurrah against the Vampire Queen." Cisco argued.

"Well, I for one am OK with this." Barry joked. "If it weren't for any of us everyone would either be a vampire or dead."

"Here's to no more Vampires." Joe offered as a toast finally glad to be rid of the nightmare.

"No more Vampires." Iris repeated smiling.

"No mas Cave Crappers!" Cisco cheered.

Caitlin just raised her glass offering a small smile.

"To Family… you guys never gave up on me, Thank you…" Everyone clicked their classes together and drink their drinks.

"Well, after the long night we had last night I think It's time we turn in." Caitlin offered.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Cisco yawned.

"You want me to make sure you guys get home safely?" Barry asked

"No that's OK, we'll be fine." Caitlin gave everyone a reassuring smile before she and cisco left. Just before they walked out the door Caitlin turned back to the Flash. "I'm serious Barry, we'll be fine." She gave Barry a wink and a smile and for an instant Barry could have sworn fangs were poking out from Caitlin's gums.

"OH SHIT!" Barry yelled surprised as The Bio Engineer left.

* * *

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this will help me make my stories better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review, Favorite or Follow you get a Shout Out and questions answered either privately or in the next chapter.

 **THAT'S IT THE STORY IS FINISHED!**

 **NEXT THING TO COME OUT WILL EITHER BE FURY OF KILLER FROST OR SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST**

Have a Fantastic Day or Night


End file.
